


水钻的别名 Rhinestones

by Yurik (KarlaZeit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, School Life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/Yurik
Summary: 一个非常简单的单箭头故事。





	1. Chapter 1

自习课上到一半，许莓洲拿指甲把手机后壳的水钻磨下来七七八八。梅子望拍了她手腕一下：“别玩了，今天老齐的作业不好写。”许莓洲撇了撇嘴，好不好写在她这儿都一样，凑合着对付过去就行，又不耽误考试。她比较偷懒，上课只记重点，应付考试是足够了，偶尔口袋里钱不够用，才用功记背其余知识点。考试排名前面一点儿，她也有正当借口管家里要零用钱。

梅子望看她不动，拿她没辙，就随她去。前座的常名拿了水瓶站起来，往教室后面饮水机走。刚走到许莓洲桌子这儿，旁边的赵有天伸脚绊了她一下，常名一下跳了起来。周围响起一片吃吃笑声。常名着地时错开步子，勉强站稳了脚。赵有天见没摔她个匍匐在地，啧了一声，遗憾地耸了耸肩。紧接着常名的水瓶就呼啸着抽到他的背上。

赵有天咬着嘴唇闷哼了一下才没叫出来，他回过神来扯开嗓子：“你有病吧！”

“你才有病！”常名用不属于他们这边的奇怪口音顶了回去，动静比赵有天还大。

两人的回声激荡在教室四壁，梅子望不由揉了揉耳朵。面对突然爆发的矛盾，许莓洲的反应不太伶俐。她被近在咫尺炸开的对吼震得手肘一拐，从手机后壳剥下来摊在桌上的水钻噼噼啪啪甩了一地。

赵有天明显还在赌气，见状他从地上捞了一把水钻，扬手朝常名脸上泼了过去。常名撤了一步躲开袭击，但不巧再次失去了平衡。许莓洲看着她一屁股向后坐倒在地，教室里一直没断的笑声猛地加强了好几十分贝。梅子望也从众呵了几声，然后她迅速扯了扯许莓洲袖子，拉她转身：“快，老齐。”

许莓洲余光扫见了镶在教室后门框里的齐月砚，没等她完全正回来坐稳，他们这位老班就拿不锈钢教鞭抽响了门板。当当当当，四整下，梅子望私底下说那是死神勾魂的暗号。许莓洲纠正她，不对，你说的那是国外，我们这儿哪有死神，只有无常和小鬼。

“作业都做完了，啊？！”齐月砚架势端足了，绕进前门蹬蹬上了讲台，“从办公室都听见你们笑！常名，别接水了，回座位！你们要觉得作业少，我再给加套卷子！卷子有的是！啊？别以为个个都能上重点，就你们这样嬉皮笑脸，去职高开地铁都没人收！王星语，跟我去办公室抱作业！”

齐月砚高亢嘶吼威震八方。坟场般寂静的空气里，常名走回座位的脚步声非常突兀和诡异。许莓洲看着常名在她斜前方坐下，同桌的王星语又交替似的站起，跟在老齐身后出了教室。等她们两个走过隔壁班看不见了，所有人松了口气，开始窃窃交谈。老齐的脸突然又出现在后门，最后一排的刘迟正转身从书包里拿东西，见了老齐跟见了鬼似的惨叫一声，连人带着椅子向后栽去。老齐一脚给他踹了回去。刘迟扒着课桌桌板，盯着他同桌葛亮两眼发直。

“再让我听见动静，”老齐笑得很假，“今晚每人加两套卷子。”

“妈呀，还十八套呢！”梅子望在座位上扭了扭，“谁给她做啊，寡妇齐！”

“离异了，又不是真寡妇，”许莓洲拿手机屏幕照照自己，理了理刘海。

“行了别臭美，”梅子望笑她，“知道你好看！”

“好什么好？”许莓洲盯着她，“就你这么乱说话，让冯笑林那帮人听见了，能找社会上的人放学堵我！”

前排常名把笔伸过来敲她们桌子：“闭嘴。”

梅子望挑了挑眉，摆了个很凶的表情，作势要拿笔尖戳常名的手。许莓洲笑了起来。她笑点低，就同桌这点浮夸演技还总能让她笑得发喘。她扯了扯梅子望袖子：“待会儿陪我去买水钻，手机上这些都不行了。”

“你就喜欢这些骚包货，”梅子望很了解地点头，“刚才老齐进来怎么没骂你弄了一地水钻？”

许莓洲这才想起还有这一茬。她低头看了看，水钻居然都跑到了赵有天桌子底下。赵有天见她看过来，傻傻一笑，脸成了一朵大葵花。

“你刘海乱了。”赵有天抬手一指。

许莓洲瞪了他一眼：“烦不烦！语文借我抄。”

“今天留的都是课后主观题，有什么可抄？”赵有天这么说着，还是翻出作业本递给了她，“我妹快过生日了，你帮我选个女生喜欢的小玩意儿呗？”

“怎么又找我？那可是你妹，这么多年了，她喜欢什么你不清楚？”许莓洲摊开本子，赵有天的字螃蟹一样七扭八歪，“这破字儿写的，从幼儿园水平就没见长。”

赵有天还没接话，常名又转了过来：“许莓洲，自习课能不能不说话？”

“人家乐意！”梅子望和赵有天异口同声。常名皱起眉头：“狼狈为奸，都有病。”

许莓洲左右各拍一下，止住两边都要窜起来的动静。她盯着常名的眼睛：“别人有没有病关你什么事？”

常名臭着一张脸：“你少张嘴，我不爱听，说话黏糊糊的，狐媚子，真恶心。”

“嘿，我还没嫌你呢！”许莓洲刚要发作，梅子望插话进来：“就常名你那口音，跟无赖地痞似的，听了脏了大家耳朵！”

常名蓦地梗住了，脸涨得通红。她转回去猛灌了一口水，犹自嘟囔着：“烦死了，真恶心！”

“你说她嫌我们烦，还故意考这么好，坐第一排？”梅子望咬着笔头，凑在许莓洲边上嚼耳朵。

许莓洲盯着同桌把笔头咬秃：“她是希望你赶紧考差，滚去最后一排别再烦她。”

“我怎么可能遂她意，”梅子望笑笑，“最奇怪的是你，平常也没见你花功夫学，考起来还都不差。明天又数学小考，说，敢不敢别抄我？”

“考试都打乱坐，谁能总抄你啊？”许莓洲和同桌肩碰着肩，鼻子凑到梅子望耳根后边。梅子望头发里有种淡淡的香，不是洗发水的香精味，许莓洲一直没弄清是怎么回事，但她挺爱闻，没事就凑过去嗅嗅。

“又来，不愧是莓狗！”梅子望推了推她，“滚，老娘嫌你骚。”

后座的张正轻咳两下，提醒她们老齐回来了。她们赶紧分开。

“谢啦，正哥。”梅子望拿椅子背撞了一下张正课桌。张正是班长，平常话不太多，但某些时候会突然显出他的重要性。

寡妇齐登上讲台扫视全场，指挥她负了重的跟班王星语给全班分发额外的卷子。王星语脸皮薄，稍稍运动几下就能脸红，班里以葛亮刘迟为代表的臭男生都爱盯着她看个没完。赵有天还特别感慨过，要是王星语的脸配上冯笑林的腿，那才叫一个完美。

你们都不看胸吗？许莓洲当时问他。赵有天愣了一下，黑脸膛开始泛红。我说了你别生气，赵有天一边说一边后撤，你……那俩……就……发育得挺好的。

许莓洲想着自己把赵有天从小区院子里追上天台的事迹，埋头偷偷地乐。梅子望怼她一下，递过卷子：“别发呆，我写完你抄起来。”许莓洲一边答应着，一边继续想着男女生那点儿小九九。这种八卦她知道的不少，但自己就比较旁观，从来都是八卦的听众而不是主角。她也随大流跟着班上女生一起去看高个子男生打篮球，听满场叽叽喳喳尖叫着谁怎么帅怎么好。但她想不通，怎么就帅就好了？像葛亮那种，一米九，身高年级第一，成绩也第一，倒数的，一开口就满嘴黄腔，刘迟也一样。之前自习课葛亮刘迟镇在最后一排互扯荤段子太得意忘形，惹得常名从第一排站起来转头就吼：“你俩能不能消停点儿闭嘴！”结果又是全班爆笑。

许莓洲觉得自己是挺有病，本来想着男生好好的，怎么稀里糊涂又能绕到常名。

那边老齐看卷子发下去成功压灭了同学们沸反盈天的吵扰，满面春风地朝着王星语点点头，回她办公室备课去了。许莓洲点着卷子上虫子一样的字母，细声问她同桌：“哎，你说这人，是不是都有病？”

“谁啊？哦，是。你有病，我有病，她有病，我们大家都有病。”梅子望干脆拿英语给她造起了句。

“梅神经！”许莓洲决定暂时不想了。她拿自己的本子压在赵有天作业本上抄了一会儿，又翻到后面空白页开始画小人。

“梅子，”后排张正小声叫唤，“新片，看吗？”

“又有啦？”梅子望从桌子缝里接过张正的视频播放器，“怎么弄的，特佩服你。”

许莓洲画了半截美少女的脖子，提笔看过来：“黄的？”

梅子望点点头：“你不爱看的。”

“哦，”许莓洲闷闷地，“俩男的，有啥好看。”

“说你不懂了，”梅子望笑得很邪，“班长懂就行。是不，正哥？”

“我不懂，”张正整理了一下课桌，“赶紧看，快没电了，放学还我。”

“有没有别的视频啊，”许莓洲问同桌，“你点进菜单看看？”

“看过了，”梅子望翻人隐私一向坦然，“就这一个。正哥习惯好，随看随删。”

“谁叫你们这玩意儿见不得人，”许莓洲咕哝着，“上次我……”

常名又转过来了。许莓洲被她一瞪，后半截话卡在嗓子里，进退不得，差点一口气上不来憋死。常名表情古里古怪，她非常认真地冲着她们说：“同性恋都是变态。”

“变变变态，”梅子望帮着许莓洲抚背，给她顺顺气，“写你的作业，赶紧考上重高，省得天天对着我们这帮变态。”

“我又没说你，”常名神情变幻莫测，“我说你看的……”

“我就看，我变态，变变变态！”梅子望搂着许莓洲，猛地亲了一大口。许莓洲听见旁边赵有天和张正各吸了一口气。

“肃静，”张正终于拿出了班长的架势，“王星语？”

爱脸红的姑娘莫名其妙地转过身来，忘了摘她那副只有写字才戴的金丝眼镜。

“新拿来的卷子非做不可吗？”张正挥了挥那几张纸。

“齐老师说……嗯。”

“内容太多了。我再去问问老齐，黑板上作业先别写这项。”

“好样的正哥！”后排传来口哨声。

张正往后门走：“还不知道呢，别高兴太早。葛亮，上去帮我看一下班，别吵闹。”

眼看葛亮宝塔似的移过去矗立在教室前面，梅子望低头按了静音，开了视频。许莓洲抹了抹脸，被梅子望亲过的部分有点发烫。她同桌总爱和她这么玩，这回也是为了气常名，故意的。许莓洲不讨厌梅子望这样。她们学校这群女生都差不多，三天换一个偶像，五天换一个天团，成天聊八卦买周边，但真正和身边男生谈过恋爱的就没几个。梅子望谈过，真刀真枪来过几次，然后腻了，主动甩了对方。在许莓洲眼里，梅子望这样很酷，而且她最喜欢同桌的一点是，这些事情梅子望不告诉别人，就只和她说。

“梅子？”许莓洲语文作业抄到一半，还是没停下胡思乱想，她决定转移话题，“那什么，你第一次，做，疼不疼？”

“怎么又问这个，小莓狗，”梅子望按了暂停，视频里的男人动作卡住，“不说了吗，疼，头进去一半就卡住了。”

“润滑呢？”

“人家性子急，”梅子望掐了掐她腿，许莓洲背上窜起惊栗，“哪像你这么磨人。”

“我，特怕疼……”

“你可以让人慢一点，再慢一点……”

“是不是多来几次了就好了？”

“是吧，”梅子望抻个懒腰，“也不能总疼啊。”

“那万一每次都疼呢？”

梅子望怜爱地看她：“你从哪儿听来的傻话？”

“你能动手教教我吗？”许莓洲一咬牙问了出来。

梅子望眼睛眨眨：“啊？”

“就是……唉算了，太傻了。”许莓洲一抬头，又对上了常名的脸，“常名你怎么回事，干嘛偷听别人说话？”

常名皱起眉头，脑袋突然一歪。葛亮的粉笔头骤雨从天而降，噼里啪啦砸中了她。她腾地站了起来。

“肃静，都回座位，”张正及时走了进来，隔在两人中间，“告诉大家一个好消息，你们听完不要吵。”底下同学明显变得不安静。张正拿了粉笔，在英语作业下面多加了一项，底下开始骚动。张正加了个括号，他边写边说：“我和老齐商量了，明天数学小考，英语卷子留给周末，下周一交。”

“啊，班长！感谢有你！”刘迟在后排激动地给张正送出飞吻，被走回来的葛亮踢了一脚椅子，乖乖收了声。

“时间差不多了，大家记完作业都回家吧。” 张正踩着愉快的放学铃声走下讲台。他点了点常名的课桌，把声音压低：“同学，为什么说同性恋是变态？”

“就是变态。”常名头也不抬。

“拜托，”张正说，“你说话要看着我。”

许莓洲刚收完书包，看这两人隔着一张课桌开始对视，指甲无意识挠着手机上的水钻。过了一会儿，张正首先移开了目光：“我尊重你。但我不同意你的看法。”

“你根本不懂什么叫尊重。”常名粗鲁地说，带着和她一起转学过来的口音。

“走吧莓狗，”梅子望拽走许莓洲抱得不稳的书包，打断她看戏，“跟老梅出去快活！”


	2. Chapter 2

放学后梅子望没再提刚才的事，单是看着新买的漫画杂志痴笑个没完。许莓洲拉着她躲了几辆贴身擦过的自行车，总算平安走过从报刊亭到饰品店这一小段路。

许莓洲在闪闪发光的玻璃柜前挑来拣去，见梅子望抱着杂志仿佛已经入定，她没好气地问：“什么东西那么好笑？”

“你不懂，”梅子望随口敷衍，“这个小受啊……”

许莓洲撇了撇嘴，拉她同桌过来：“你说我买粉钻还是透明钻？最近好像流行自由搭配的彩色款。”

“都没差，你狗爪那么欠，贴什么款过两天还不是一样给挠下来。”

“你别看了，”许莓洲把书抢过来，“见色忘义，梅神经。”

梅子望不高兴了：“许莓洲，你管我管得跟我妈似的！”

“说好了陪我出来买东西！”许莓洲把书抖开作势要撕，“要看你回家去慢慢看，一边看一边自摸我都不管！”话一说出去她觉得害臊丢脸。好在刚放学，他们班溜得又早，店里没进来几个同学，站得离她们俩都比较远。

“哎你别撕，别撕！”梅子望凑过来赔笑，“还我好不好，我保证认真帮你挑，水钻公主小骚包。”

“现在知道叫公主了？”许莓洲没想多作弄她，可梅子望的眼睛明显跟着她手里那团书走，“真是，本公主还不如一本书。”

梅子望嘿嘿一笑：“公主大人画女生画那么好，怎么就不能多给小的画几只妖媚小受？”

“少来，”许莓洲把书还了她，“我才不画那种。”

“我说莓狗，你该不会和常名那木头一条心吧？怎么，觉得同性恋变态？”

“我没那么说。”

“画个男人又不会让你少块肉，”梅子望给她选了好几版彩钻，“你要不喜欢，画个平胸美少女给我也行啊。”

“画女硬说男？”许莓洲在樱花粉和吸血鬼红之间犹犹豫豫，“而且你不是喜欢看肉吗，我不会画男的那一块儿。”

“红的好。”梅子望拍板，“没事，我觉得男的那个挺恶心的，你可以不画。”

“我没听错吧？”许莓洲瞪着她，“恶心你还干？”

“全放进去就看不见了呗，”梅子望随口就来，“看不见就不觉得恶心，而且进去了也没啥感觉。”

“没感觉？”许莓洲听不懂了。

“是没感觉，”梅子望拿了红钻陪她去收银台，“那什么里又没有神经……常名？”

许莓洲顺着梅子望眼光看过去。常名和她们中间隔了一排矮架子，这会儿正低头挑拣着什么，好像没发现她们也在。

“她还会逛这种店啊，”梅子望夸张地抖了一下，“我们快走。”

许莓洲应了一声，被梅子望牵着去了收银台。数硬币的时候许莓洲发现零钱不够，转头让梅子望给她补两块钱，结果一天里不知道第几次对上了常名那双眼睛。她心里一紧，梅子望给她的钱差点没接住掉到地上。

“你说这个常名，嘿！”

出了店门，梅子望又要借题发挥，被许莓洲强行截断：

“打住，我耳朵都磨出茧了。”

从转校过来那天起，常名就不受全班待见，偏偏又一直处在八卦的最中心。每天不一惊一乍弄出点动静，好像她就不姓常不叫名了。这个自带谣言的传说人物在学校里已经让许莓洲够烦的了，课下她不想再和这个人有任何交集。

“那不说，”梅子望一副无所谓，“明天小考，下周市统考，等出分了寡妇齐肯定还要折腾换座位，我可不想挨着那谁同桌。”

“谁想啊。”许莓洲附议道。

“我们都是变态，变变变变态态——”梅子望亮嗓唱了两声又吹了几下口哨，她们就到了十字路口，两人说了明天见，各自回家。许莓洲住得近，转个弯拐进小巷很快就到了，这会儿爸妈还没下班，她没胃口吃零食，直接穿过卖快餐的小摊小铺上了楼。掏钥匙的时候发现手机不见了，许莓洲心跳漏一拍。她手机款式不新，但拍照镜头像素高，偶尔还会被梅子望借去和人炫耀画质。这一下子找不到，更让她在莫名其妙的自习课后倍感焦虑。

是丢在哪儿了？梅子望买杂志的时候她还掏出来看了一眼……

许莓洲跺了跺脚，决定回饰品店找找。反正也不远，就当锻炼消耗热量。

她下到楼下，发现了东张西望的常名。许莓洲感觉自己生吞了条泥鳅，分外恶心。绕是绕不开了，她加快脚步不理不睬。

“我捡到这个。”常名递来什么她也不想看，“是你的吧？水钻公主手机。”

听到这个称呼，许莓洲的火气蹭地窜了老高。

“为什么你总爱偷听别人说话！”她一把夺过手机，就是她的那个，外壳水钻剥落的痕迹还很清晰，“你还跟踪我？！”

常名好像不想解释什么：“是你的就好。”她掉头准备走，被许莓洲拽住了书包。

“你还听见了什么？”许莓洲觉得自己蛮没道理，而且常名也不像会和她敞开来说真话的那种人。

“你是不是喜欢梅子望？”

“啊？”

“没事。”常名从她手里扯书包。许莓洲没放手。

“为什么这么问？”

“没为什么。”

“是因为我说让她教我，做……”

“都说了，没……”

“你是不是觉得我很变态？”许莓洲眼眶发热。

常名看着她，一时间没有说话。过了一会儿常名拍拍她手，许莓洲触电似的把手弹开。常名抿了抿嘴，轻轻开口：

“我没那么觉得。”

“算了，”许莓洲摇了摇头，“反正你说出去也没人信。”

“许莓洲，”常名用滑稽的口音叫了她，“我没觉得你变态。”

许莓洲盯着地面，指甲磨着机身上的水钻：“我告诉你，我没喜欢女生。我就是好奇我……你说的对，同性恋是变态，我不是变态。”

她抬头的时候发现常名已经走了。攥着手机许莓洲回到家里，天色已经暗了。她觉得自己真是傻了，居然想在常名身上寻找肯定和认同。常名自己就不是正常人，但至少常名有一点说对了，同性恋，男生爱上男生，女生想碰女生，肯定是一种变态。

许莓洲倒在沙发上，手机锁屏是梅子望和她在操场一角的自拍。那天阳光很好，梅子望脸上的绒毛都晕着淡淡的金，许莓洲本想咬上一口，被梅子望笑骂一声“莓狗”用手挡了下来。许莓洲想着阳光下那些金色的绒毛，想着梅子望耳朵后面的香气，想着梅子望和男生做的时候会是什么表情。想多了她忍不住把腿夹起来磨蹭，蹭舒服了还哼哼两声。她觉得自己的确无药可救，彻头彻尾是个变态。

许莓洲跳下沙发，从书房抽屉里翻出几张自己画的半成品。都是梅子望喜欢的美少年勾搭美少年。为了给梅子望画一张好看的图，许莓洲练了好几个月，画残了一堆小攻小受。她不知道男生那里长什么样，为了画好也偷偷参考了不少片子。和梅子望不一样，许莓洲不觉得男生那里恶心，她单纯是没兴趣。看着两个男的抱在一起，她不像梅子望那样脸红心跳。

“也是奇了怪，觉得恶心她怎么还看片子？”许莓洲自言自语，“好吧，也是，班长找的资源，码都打得挺厚。”

张正也是个奇人。许莓洲上周才知道他们班长在什么网站上写文，写得还挺好，具体内容不知道。她一走过去张正就把连文带字的发布界面给最小化了。许莓洲挺熟悉那个网站，梅子望每次上电脑课都看。网站分好几个频道，梅子望看的和张正写的不一定是一个品种。许莓洲都没什么兴趣，她爱看外国人写的书，越偏门的越喜欢，看多了也想自己写写，但没写两行就画小人去了。

第二天许莓洲进到教室才想起小考的事。她昨天在学校把作业都抄完了，回家连书包都没打开。这会儿她有点发懵，早饭在胃里不听话地翻涌。她来得早了些，教室里还没几个人，通常听她诉苦倒垃圾的梅子望从来都踩着早读铃进来，这会儿自然指望不上。常名倒是一早来了，后背朝着她，小声读着什么材料。许莓洲想起昨天的遭遇，一阵尴尬。她咬咬牙，拿笔帽戳了戳常名的肩。常名悚了一下，反手猛地扣住她的手。许莓洲吃痛哽了一声。常名反应过来，转过来看她，手上力道松了松，但没彻底放开。

“你要干嘛？”常名脸色不好，眼圈明显。许莓洲被这么一抓，一时忘了要问什么，她张了张口：“你，没睡好？”

常名突然抽回了手，转了回去，也没答她话。许莓洲缓了缓神，放下水性笔，徒手戳了戳常名的肩。常名又反射性地扣住了她。许莓洲忍着常名的手劲儿说：“你能借我……你能不能先把手放开？”

“怎么了，许莓洲？”常名刚把手松开，王星语就进了教室，“手不舒服？”

“啊没事，我想借数学课的笔记看。”

“我数学不好啊，”王星语不好意思地说，“常名数学好，你是想问她借吧？她一般不借人东西……”

她没能把话说完。在她讲话的同时，常名的笔记本已经越过肩头，塞到了许莓洲桌上。

“上课前还我。”常名头也没回，重新拿了本别的出来读。

王星语和许莓洲面面相觑了半晌。落座挂书包的时候，王星语还悄悄和许莓洲说：“从没见她脾气这么好过。”

“这也不算什么吧，一个笔记……”

王星语摇了摇头：“她不让人碰她东西。挺怪的，我也说不上来。你别管了，快抓紧时间看，过会儿你同桌来了又该聊天了。”

“我和梅神经有那么吵吗？”许莓洲接着她话问。

“哎哟，吵啊，不过还挺有趣呗。”王星语脸红扑扑的，抿嘴一笑。许莓洲打了个哈哈，低头开始看常名的笔记本。和印象中易怒的常名不同，她的字方方正正，看过去安稳又固执，笔锋处理得也很漂亮，虽然不像专门临过字的，但比起赵有天的幼儿园字体是强了十个年级不止。重点公式和定理都用蓝笔抄了出来，许莓洲趁着早读前的混乱，出声念了几遍要考的重点，又抄了两道题解，信心回来了一些，连带着翻腾的胃酸也平复了不少。许莓洲理好笔记，第三次向常名的肩伸出手去，她想了想，没再戳人脊梁，而是拿手掌过去拍了拍。

常名身体偏瘦，这一拍下去，许莓洲感觉没碰到肉，直接咯着了骨头。

不过肉很快就来了。常名第三次拉住她的手，这次攥着她手指，还逆着摸了摸许莓洲的指腹。许莓洲傻眼了。这都几个意思？她赶紧说了谢谢，用笔记本把手换了出来。常名可能也发觉了失态，接过本子看她一眼就匆匆转了回去，配合着王星语大声练习英语对话。

早读铃声如期送来了梅子望。她这同桌一坐下就开始打趣：“想谁呢一直发呆？脑子都飘上火星了吧？”

“想你，行不行？”许莓洲没好气地摊开英语课本，“今天念这段，快点，老齐进来巡视了。”

“想我？你就编吧！”梅子望嘻笑着开始读布朗先生的台词，“‘不如今晚我们吃鸡’？”

“‘哦，天天吃鸡！’”许莓洲捏着嗓子把布朗太太念得尖细，“‘这真是个好主意!’”

听说葛亮他们已经把布朗一家要吃的鸡改成了其他内涵的“鸡”，每次念到这段男生们都格外激动，一片默契的坏笑。齐月砚显然明白男生那点心思，她点了刘迟起来：“你笑得最欢，你来给大家讲讲，这鸡要怎么吃才不腻味？”

刘迟啊了半天才说：“就……每天叫不一样的鸡……”

底下一阵乐。刘迟恼羞不已，硬着头皮找话说：“用不同的体位，不是，口味……”

登时没人敢笑了。刘迟乖乖闭上嘴等着挨训。齐月砚走过去把他按回座位：“听好，要拿鸡的不同部位，换着法子烹饪，才不会腻味。刘迟，把这句翻成英语，上课前给我。”

刘迟没底气地答应了。梅子望看热闹正看得欢，不料齐月砚突然点了她名字让她去办公室。梅子望和许莓洲对视一眼，不明白现在是什么状况。许莓洲用口型说“你快去吧”，梅子望点点头，跟了老齐出去。许莓洲目送她背影消失在门外，转过头来好巧不巧又撞见了常名的脸。常名嘴角还扭着，许莓洲猜测她刚把一个笑容收了回去。于是她也对着常名扮了个假笑，鼻子眼睛都皱着，露出两排牙齿，别人瞧见了，应该觉得她挺凶的。常名几乎立刻恢复了面无表情，眼底重新升起了防备。


	3. Chapter 3

梅子望出去了就没再回来。课间操的时候她家里来人把课桌上的东西和书包都收了带走，许莓洲想问怎么回事，看他们家人脸色不对，最后还是封住了嘴。不到一周梅子望就转学走了，所有能联系的号码都被注销。许莓洲去她家敲过门，没人来应。问了邻居，说全家都搬走了。上课下课没了同桌陪着说话，许莓洲除了抄作业就是抄笔记，再要么就挠着笔盒上的水钻发呆。市统考那两天她想起赵有天妹妹要过生日，总算打起精神去饰品店给小姑娘买了个发卡，镶水钻，粉绿的，她就喜欢这个。

考完了老齐找了个中午，让全班重新排座位。许莓洲数学异常发挥，坐到了第一排。她头一次离黑板这么近，还没来得及感慨要多吃多少口沫和粉笔灰，老齐就给她发了个同桌。

“许莓洲，”常名在她身旁坐下，轻轻叫了她名字，还带着那么奇怪的口音。许莓洲“嗯”了一声，继续发着无用的呆。常名把参考书塞满桌肚，在别人陆续入座的时候对着黑板讷讷地说：

“许莓洲，你想你同桌了。”

许莓洲心里一荡，她太没戒备，这么容易被人看了笑话。

“你乱说什么。”她也不管老齐会不会说她目无尊长，一赌气趴在桌上埋住了脸。

“我没说出去过，”常名还在饶舌，“是她自己太不小心了。”

“你说什么？”许莓洲腾地坐了起来，吓了后座的王星语一跳。

“你们在说梅子望吗？”王星语凑了过来，“她也真是可怜……”

被她这么一呛，许莓洲油然而生一种全世界都知道真相只有她蒙在鼓里的错愕之感：“怎么回事？”

王星语掩了掩嘴：“哦对。没事，不知道也好，本来也不是什么光彩的事。而且既然她没告诉你，你从我们这边打听过去也不合适。”

“她都搬走了啊，完全不和我联系！”许莓洲挺委屈。她在班上没什么特别亲密的朋友，女生就一个梅子望，还突然玩消失，彻底人间蒸发。

“咳！”张正在她旁边那组发出警告。老齐安排完座位，几步踏回讲台。

“春天到了，”老齐的开场白很惊人，“中考还会远吗？如果心甘情愿被春风吹得荡漾，等到了秋天，你就只能在不属于你的操场上迎风流泪！”

“老师我想学开地铁！”刘迟非常配合地举手，“等地铁建好了我请全班同学坐我开的车！”

齐月砚瞪他一眼：“地铁专业今年刚开，特大热门，没个好分数你也学不了开车。”

刘迟嘿嘿笑了，后排同学开始讨论进了职高是学烹饪还是学理发。像葛亮那样的家里条件富裕，体育还有特长，不愁能进重点当个光荣走读生。反倒是许莓洲这样成绩不够稳定，家里又没法下血本择校的容易发愁。

“你想考哪所学校？”许莓洲在老齐恢复秩序的咆哮威压下小声问常名。

“都行，”常名捏了捏手中的笔，“哪个分数线过了填哪个。”

“你轻松都能上前五所吧？”许莓洲捧着脸，“梅子望总说她想去实验，我撑死了能考个一中，现在可好，不用想着追着她跑了。”

“你能考上实验。”常名也不知道听差了哪一行就开始乱说。话音刚落，一截粉笔头破空飞来，在常名的桌上弹了两下，掉到了地上。老齐温柔的声音在头顶炸响：

“少说句话，多背个知识点，啊？常名，带头说话，怎么不带头考第一啊？”

常名低着头没吭声。许莓洲像吃错药似的举了手：“老师，不是她，我先起的头。”

齐月砚眉眼皱了皱，示意许莓洲跟她出去。其他人起哄的嗡嗡声被她两教鞭抽响讲台的阵势一扫而空。王星语讨好似的主动上黑板布置作业，其他课代表也有样学样一哄而上。一时间所有人都忙着记作业或者开始借作业，许莓洲替常名堵枪口的事儿暂时被人抛在了脑后。

“老师？”许莓洲被齐月砚领到楼下小花坛。齐月砚找了树荫遮蔽的一块地界，铺上几张讲评完的考卷，示意许莓洲坐下。许莓洲一句“老师”说完就没了动静。齐月砚等了她一会儿才说：“你是想问梅子望吧？”

“啊。”许莓洲也不知道该问什么。王星语说得对，梅子望不愿意和她说，什么联系方式都没留就走了个干净，那她多嘴去问是不是属于自讨没趣。

“她手机，被值日的同学捡了。里面存了不合适的东西。”齐月砚兜着说话，“你知道她和校外男生交往吧？”

“嗯。”许莓洲犹豫了一下，“她让我保密，别人都不知道。”

“捡到手机的同学也不是故意的。手机没锁密码，同学为了确认失主身份翻了翻相册。有那个男的给她拍的……视频。”

许莓洲看着地面：“她是……嫌麻烦，不爱锁手机……”

“其实这个事不经过老师可能还比较好处理，”齐月砚悠悠地说，“那同学慌了，不敢直接拿给梅子望怕被看出破绽，就交到办公室我这儿。按学校规矩我让梅子望叫家长来拿，她妈妈来的时候挺激动，没两下把视频翻出来了。”

“阿姨……总打听她隐私，没凭没据就羞辱人。”

齐月砚点点头：“那家长有点神经质，我这次处理得也有问题。你和她关系好，她转学之后没再联系你？”

许莓洲不想和老师说这个。她咬着唇揪着手，却好像默认了的样子。

齐月砚看着她：“没事了，你回去吧。”

“老师，”许莓洲声音有点哑，“你觉不觉得梅子望拍那种视频……很……”

“人都有好奇心，也都有隐私。老师不觉得怎么。吃一堑长一智，学着收好自己的隐私，学着保护自己。老师没来得及和梅子望说这些，希望你能听进去。”

“嗯，”许莓洲抬起头，“还有，我能问那个捡到手机的同学……”

“那也是隐私，”齐月砚笑了笑，“要保密。”

许莓洲用脚尖蹭了蹭地：“老师，那个，我想……考实验。”

“你数学爱拉分，别的科目再稳一点，实验还是有希望。常名数学好，你和她同桌，多问问她。”

“常名啊……我怕班里人讲闲话……”

齐月砚把垫在身下的考卷收罗起来：“考实验和别人讲闲话，哪个是你自己的事？”

“都，都是？”

“那我换个说法，等你考上实验，看谁还背后多嘴？”

“啊……”许莓洲眉头展开一点，“那……”

“快回去吧，午休趴桌上歇一会儿，下午才能不打瞌睡。”

“嗯，谢谢齐老师。”许莓洲很快地跑上教学楼，从缓步台的阳台上能看到齐月砚从小花坛向办公楼走去，头顶仿佛染了点花白。

许莓洲回到教室。其他同学要么写作业要么偷摸看手机，再要么就把脸埋在桌面打着瞌睡。常名把脸枕在一摞复习材料上，听她在旁边坐下，慢慢睁开了眼睛。许莓洲发现常名的眼睛不是纯黑的，而是琥珀色，可以说是柔和温暖的，但随着光线变幻，更多时候显出冷漠。

“齐老师她，没骂你吧？”常名问。

许莓洲这才想起老齐把她叫出去，用的是目无尊长私下讲小话的理由。

“没有，也没说你，担什么心。”

常名怔怔地看着她。许莓洲伸了根手指在她眼前晃晃：“你眼神发直了，快闭上再睡一会儿。”

常名还在看她。许莓洲把下午的课本堆在桌上，也枕了上去：“你看什么呢？”

常名猛地闭上了眼睛。许莓洲觉得这其中有些古怪，但一时又说不出个青红皂白。她一边装睡，一边睁着只眼睛在桌子底下把新买的水钻往笔盒和本子上贴。之前和梅子望一起买的那版吸血鬼红的贴上去被她用手磨掉了。她用这种装饰特别费，主要是手上怎么也停不下来，不蹭着点什么就不能心安。

“你是喜欢水钻，还是讨厌啊？”常名小声地问，又一个装睡的小伙伴。

“喜欢啊，怎么能看出讨厌？”许莓洲尽量把图案线条拼顺，手一抖就容易贴歪，“因为我贴完了总要再抠下来？”

“嗯，都磨秃了。”

“心疼水钻？这没几个钱的。”

“手，磨秃了。”

许莓洲听出不对：“手又没长你身上，秃不秃你较个什么劲？”

常名闭着眼没再说话。许莓洲虎着脸停下手里的活计：“常名，你是不是有点问题？”

常名轻轻地说：“你和班上人的想法一样。不过我现在也觉得，如果所有人都说我有病，那可能不是别人的问题，是我自己真的有病。”

“你居然说出来了，”许莓洲瘪了瘪嘴，“我以为你不在乎这些呢。”

“那你在意别人说什么吗？”常名好像不是为了要一个答案，因为她把头掉了个方向，不对着许莓洲了。这人真是奇怪。许莓洲盯着常名瘦削的骨架，不知道这家伙不穿校服是什么样子。没几个人能像梅子望那么厉害，穿个麻袋似的校服还能束个小腰显出身材。许莓洲自己不讨厌校服的宽松，但另一方面，她发觉所有人套在里面都是一样麻木毫无个性，可能这就是校服设计的初衷。许莓洲想着梅子望的笑容，在课桌下把腿并拢。

放学之前她拟了封信给同桌，还没想好怎么给她。许莓洲决定先抄作业，她摊开本子，扭头找赵有天。隔了两整排，赵有天被老齐安排在最边上的一个座位。这回东西借起来可费劲了。许莓洲曲线救国，先给旁边一组的张正递了个纸条。张正在纸条和她本人之间来回看了两眼，没有替她传纸条给赵有天，而是直接把语文书递给了她。许莓洲特别意外，原来在她的不懈努力之下，班长也能被拖下借作业和抄作业的无底深渊。

张正的课本上没有直接能抄的答案。但每一道题的解答要点写得特别清楚，字比常名还好看。许莓洲一边感慨赵有天的书法再度被高手碾压，一边按图索骥拼凑出要点精简过的解答思路。常名突然问她：“你怎么总抄作业？”

换了平时，这么多管闲事的问题许莓洲肯定理也不理。今天也不知怎么了，她不在乎和常名多说几句：“这些都没意思，赶紧抄完回家还可以干别的。”

“干别的，是什么？”

“上网啊，聊天，看明星，听歌，”许莓洲一边写下“要追求高雅的精神境界”一边随口应答，“梅子望喜欢看漫画，我看不明白，一格一格顺序什么的。我只会画单幅的，上色比分镜和贴网点有意思。”

“你会画漫画？”

“都说了不是漫画。单幅的，一两个人，只画脸和姿势，没情节那种。”

“哦，”常名顿了顿，“你是不是也给你同桌画过，那种，俩男的？”

许莓洲愣了愣，笔在作业本上一歪。她才刚刚意识到，她准备给梅子望的生贺插图已经送不出去了。

“什么乱七八糟的，”她抓了块橡皮擦多出来的墨迹，怎么擦也擦不掉，“都和我过不去！”

常名默默地看她把作业本擦皱：“也是，你不可能愿意画变态。”

“常名我告诉你，”许莓洲把橡皮丢回笔盒，“别没话找话。梅子望那个神经病，为了她开心，变态我也画！”

“又开始聊梅子望啦？”王星语的耳朵不知道长在了哪里，每次梅子望的名字出现都能被她准确捕获，“齐老师找你了解情况没？哎，真是羞死个人！”

“王星语，捡到手机的是你吧？”许莓洲皱了皱眉。以王星语的性子，事情要不是直接和她有关，这姑娘一般不太热衷于掺和班上的八卦讨论。

“啊，”王星语可能没想到许莓洲会问这个，“没啊，不是……”

“许莓洲，别问了，都结束了。”常名的声音离得很近，许莓洲却听不进去。张正注意到她们这边的小动静，轻咳两声，拿参考书卷了个纸卷敲敲许莓洲：“课本先还我，有个段落要查。”

许莓洲头脑很胀，她找了半天才发现近在眼前的语文课本，递给张正：“你拿着吧，我写完了，谢谢啊。”然后再无话可说。梅子望已经走了，是不是王星语捡的手机，是不是故意交上去不给梅子望，梅子望是不是以为是她许莓洲走漏的风声，这些事情问出来又怎样，问不出来也不怎样。过程真相究竟如何，都无法改变梅子望走了的事实。梅子望走了，她不回来了，对于许莓洲来说，这整件事都还像一场梦，没有足够的真实感。

“许莓洲，”常名像蚊子似的在她耳边嗡嗡，“放学了，你不准备走吗？”

许莓洲好像是听见了，她动作僵硬地开始收拾书包。写好的语文作业也被她塞了进去。常名在她耳边猛击了个响指，许莓洲吓了一跳，终于回过了神。

“我没事，没事。”许莓洲看了看书包，把语文作业拿了出去，又把不需要家长签字的考卷装了一兜子。

“你心里有事。”常名轻轻地说。许莓洲无言以对。她站起来左右看看，别的同学基本都走了，还剩两个值日的正在后排扫地。

许莓洲拎着书包走过班级公告栏的时候特别多看了一眼。梅子望出事的前一天，值日的是王星语和赵有天。


	4. Chapter 4

复习备考的日子过得特别稠。每天稀里糊涂做一大堆卷子，抄各种笔记，一转眼就过去一个多月。许莓洲看着原先的手机锁屏觉着难受，随便找了张自己画的美少女顶掉了她和梅子望阳光灿烂的笑容。这才几周啊，梅子望耳朵后面的香味她还想得起来，可是梅子望的脸，还有脸上那些微小的细节，许莓洲如果不看照片，已经没有办法丝毫不差地在画纸上复现出来。

“你这算是失忆，还是算绝情啊？”课间操结束，许莓洲趴在走廊栏杆上毫无前兆地干嚎。刘迟走过来吓了一跳：“姐姐，演戏哪？”许莓洲嚎完了心里变得舒坦，也不求别人理她。

她走进教室，常名正襟危坐，像做化学实验似的往杯子里加咖啡粉。常名书包里一堆口味的速溶包装，她有喝这玩意儿的习惯。许莓洲忍了几天才和她说，多喝咖啡会长不高，常名听了顿了顿，继续把颗粒粉末往杯子里搁。搁完了常名捧着杯子去教室后面兜了一圈，回来杯子还是空的。

“热水没开，”常名转了转杯子。

“怎么可能，我早上到教室还帮赵有天换了水桶，顺手把热水开了。”许莓洲想了想，索性去找赵有天，结果赵有天也不明情况。

“不是我，但变态喝咖啡的事儿全班都知道，谁捣乱关了热水都有可能。你就别操这份没用的心了，瞧瞧，刘海儿又乱了。”

许莓洲挥散赵有天的爪子，腾腾回到座位，常名已经从王星语那儿打听到了办法。

“老师办公室饮水机有热水，”王星语一年四季都喝热水，她特别注意这个，“隔壁班可能也有，但你和他们不熟，不太方便。我们一起去办公室吧。”

许莓洲看着常名和王星语并排出去。梅子望的离开让她和王星语生疏了许多。其实那一天值日的不止王星语，但赵有天不至于和梅子望过不去，要真发现了什么，也会顾忌许莓洲，先找她来商量。后来赵有天也确实找她谈过这事儿，还挺后悔没抢先打扫她们那排座位。许莓洲不想刻意指责王星语在这件事上的做法，要换了梅子望捡到个手机，还不带锁屏密码，那里面不管藏点了什么，老早被翻了个天翻地覆。许莓洲比较在意的是梅子望被老齐找出去那一会儿，常名脸上来不及收回去的冷笑。常名在这里面扮演了什么角色？那天她跟踪她到家，还拿了她的手机……

许莓洲一阵后怕，再看人的眼神都不对了。

王星语一个人回来了，给许莓洲带话说老齐找你过去。许莓洲神情黯淡走去老齐那儿，常名也在。马上要大考了，老齐还是担心她数学，让她晚上和周末多找常名补补课。许莓洲一百个不情愿，但成绩摆在那儿，也只好答应下来。

一出办公室常名就说：“你不愿意的话，可以不用来，我不会说的。”

“还是补吧，”许莓洲恹恹地，“我也不想闷在家里，耳根总不清静。”

常名看了看她：“你也会怕吵？”

“怕，家里唠叨起来特烦，”许莓洲歪着头，“你是不是觉得我平常话多，觉得话唠应该很耐噪？”

“你话也没那么多。”常名的口音让她话里的可信度都打了折扣。许莓洲哼了一声：“是，我和梅神经凑一块话才多。”说完她都想咬舌头，这梅子望怎么鬼打墙似的，她说什么都能扯到她。不过，说都说了，许莓洲索性一说到底：

“对了，王星语捡到手机那天，是不是联系了你？”

“嗯？”常名没什么反应，“怎么还问这个？”

许莓洲不想承认她放不下：“你就说是不是吧。”

“是联系了，她那段时间什么都找我，是我建议她找老师，”常名捏着咖啡瓶，“就是这么一回事。”

“手机，不是你故意偷的吧？”许莓洲已经管不住自己的嘴了，“我的，还有梅——”

常名突然站住了。她的手指在瓶子上攥得发白。她一个字也没说。

许莓洲被常名的氛围所感染，终于闭上了嘴。常名出了个坏主意，有意无意赶走了梅子望，这是一码事。如果她再偷手机，那性质就不太一样了。

上课铃声把她们从无言的对峙中捞了起来。许莓洲暂时松了口气，但她很快发现，常名完全不理她了。

整整三天，无论她说什么做什么，常名都当她空气一样。开始许莓洲还以为是常名自己的问题。毕竟从常名转学进来就没少受全班排挤，日子久了，常名练就了一副目中无人的高姿态，除了任课老师，其他同学她连看都不看一眼。像赵有天葛亮那种爱挑衅的，她就直接骂回去；班上关于她特别低级的流言蜚语，她选择性地听不见。常名从来不主动挑起话头，就连王星语也是做同桌黏得久了才能偶尔搭上几句。许莓洲从头到尾梳理了一遍，常名对她和梅子望的态度尤为古怪。

这人脑子里究竟在想什么？许莓洲看着奋笔疾书的常名，觉得自己完全不了解她。

“明天周末，”许莓洲试探着迈出一步，“我去你家补数学？”

常名笔也不停，话也不说。许莓洲又重复了一遍，常名说：“没空。”

许莓洲心里翻了个白眼：“齐老师她……”

“我和她说你去过了。”

“常名，你是不是撒谎成瘾？”

“是，”常名翻了一页，“我还偷东西呢。”

“你还干什么了？”许莓洲简直说不下去。

常名眯起眼睛，笔下没停：“我倒是想干。”

“想干什么？”

常名呵了两声，什么都没说。许莓洲压着牢骚与火气：“你真不让我去你家？”

“你可以来，”常名改了口，“我不保证你能活着回去。”

“常名你有病！”许莓洲忍无可忍，在同桌耳边发了脾气。她骂了一句便觉自己无趣，再没什么可说，只是轻轻地喘，胸脯一起一伏。常名听了一会儿她的呼吸，然后平静地说：“对，我是有病。”

老齐很负责，隔周找她们来问补课的情况。许莓洲瞎说了几个考核重点，常名顺着她说的补充了几条，马马虎虎敷衍了过去。许莓洲回去按着常名所补充的重新看了看相关内容，不出所料都很关键。她觉得更可疑了，琢磨了半天也得不出答案，索性又绕回补课的由头。

“你饶了我吧，”常名毫无起伏的语调衬着她的说法更加滑稽，“就剩一个月了，你干嘛非要和我扯上关系。”

许莓洲知道常名的意思是毕业之后江湖相忘，她假装听不懂：“就剩一个月了，再麻烦也就麻烦这一个月，拜托拜托，我真的在家里待不下去了。”

“和一个小偷撒谎精待在一起复习，你还想学好？”常名认真说话的时候口音会变淡，许莓洲听出她这是在取笑。

“我管你什么人，成绩第一，别的都是废话。”

常名听了，半晌才说：“那你来吧。”

“我不知道你家住哪儿，”许莓洲顺势提出要求，“放学一起走？”

从常名表情来看，这个不算蛮横的要求给她造成了很大困扰。许莓洲咧嘴一笑：“你写作文都没露出过这么冥思苦想的表情。”

“写作文？”常名眉头紧紧攒着，“写作文有套路。”

“你真傻，”许莓洲看两边没人注意，伸手抹了抹同桌眉心，“放学回家也有套路，顺着答不就得了。”

常名盯着她没说话。许莓洲从本子背后撕了张纸给她：“这么难想就算了，你画个地图给我吧，我自己去找。”

常名把纸还了回去：“我不懂怎么画地图。”

许莓洲哦了一声：“你也有不会的东西啊？我还以为……”她草草几笔勾出了学校附近几条主要街道，商店、地标、小摊、小巷，都画在了纸上。常名看着她画，目光追随着许莓洲左右移动的手。

“现在能找到你家了吗？”许莓洲把基本成型的地图拿给她。

常名没有在地图上落笔：“话说，为什么不去你家？”

“我爸妈周末在家，我不想听他们唠叨。”

“哦，那平常呢？”

许莓洲顺着就答了：“平常回来得晚，但我到家就不爱复习。”

“你就上网。”

“我就上网，”许莓洲歪过头，“你很了解我嘛？也对，我自己说的。你回家不上网？”

“我家没接网线，”常名轻轻地说，“怕影响我学习。”

“真没劲，不过也好，就去你家吧！”许莓洲催促常名在地图上画出路线。常名试了一会儿，还是放弃了。

“放学我带你走吧，”常名显出懊恼的样子，“走过一次的地方我都不会迷路，但纸上这个，不行。”

许莓洲想起之前的事：“那你也记得我家怎么走？”

“记得，但要我在地图上找是找不到。”

“你真奇怪。”许莓洲笑着用笔帽戳了戳常名手背。常名缩回了手，过了一会儿说：“对不起。”

“对不起什么？”许莓洲没跟上思路。

“以前我说你声音黏糊不好听，”常名喃喃道，“其实不是。”

“现在改口还来得及，”许莓洲笑眯眯地抬高了声音，“有没有发现你话变多了，快赶上我这个话唠了。”

“是是是，”王星语在她们后面不知道听了多久，“她和你坐一节课说的话比和我坐一天说得还多，哦哟。”

许莓洲又笑了笑，脸有点发僵。有件事常名说对了，还剩一个月，毕业之后谁还记得谁，王星语，刘迟，葛亮，老齐……多少人都会被她遗忘。就连梅子望，唉，这个梅子望。三年级最后一个学期转学离开，不知道哪里能收容她继续读书，中考铁定要被耽误……其实她那视频算什么事儿呢，也怪她自己，脸皮太薄，平时还装得挺像，人人都说她万事不挂心的……

许莓洲想着有的没的，回过神来，发现纸上已经被自己描出了半个梅子望，眉眼朦胧的，细节都有出入，她不说应该没人会认出来这画的是她曾经最好的朋友。

“梅子望，”常名看着画上的美少女，“眼睛和下巴有点歪。”

“瞎说什么呢？”许莓洲把本子合上。

“改得比真人好看，尤其眼睛。”

“常名我发现你话真是有点多啊。怎么着，喜欢我？”

“嗯。”

“嗯什么嗯，”许莓洲看看常名，常名没避开她眼睛，“不是吧，真的啊？等等你先别说话。”她摸了摸常名的脉搏。常名手腕也细，许莓洲摸下去碰着一手骨头。她手就搁在那儿，指腹贴着常名跳动的血脉，半天都没离开。

“不快啊，没发烧吧。”许莓洲把手拿开了，常名没动，维持着那个姿势。

“怎么了，常名不舒服？”王星语听不清她们嘀咕些什么，单看见许莓洲的架势和常名的脸色。

“诊断过了，没毛病。”许莓洲摆了摆手。常名手动了一下，也和王星语说没事。王星语显然还不放心，但也没再多说什么，因为放学铃响了。

许莓洲悄悄舒了口气，她对常名说：“你先走，我追上你。”一个月虽然不长，但也不短，能不招惹闲话就不招吧。许莓洲看着常名走出教室的步速，正盘算着待会儿要和常名保持多少距离才算安全，王星语收拾完东西，从背后捅了捅她。

“怎么了课代表，要给我补英语？”许莓洲露齿而笑。

“你和常名，怎么回事呀？”王星语拢了拢头发，“以前和梅子望也就算了，常名不是那么爱说话的人啊。”

闲话这就来了。许莓洲想了想：“老齐……齐老师想让常名给几个同学最后冲刺补补课，她不是不热心嘛，齐老师让我来说动说动。”

“这样啊，”王星语好像有点信了，许莓洲听说她也给几个女生补过英语，都是老齐的好安排，“那她答不答应啊，不行我和她谈。”

“她说明天再给齐老师答复。要是本人不乐意，我们也不好强求呗。”

“那齐老师是信任她才……”王星语是齐月砚的第一门徒，这种时候就看出来了。许莓洲一笑：“对啊，我也和她这么说的。”

“那行，”这么来回一折腾，王星语脸色好看了些，“我还以为你和她怎么较上劲了呢……”

“谢谢课代表关心，先回去了！”许莓洲不胜其烦，就这会儿工夫常名不知道走多远了，还能不能追得上。她下到一楼，隐约听见极富特色的外来口音。回头一看，常名正靠在楼梯口死角的墙上背单词。她把常名招呼出来，示意常名先走，自己隔了一段跟着。等到了学校外边拐了两次，周边没什么校服晃荡了，许莓洲快走几步追了上去，劈头就问：

“王星语是不是喜欢你啊？”

“哪有那么多同性恋？”常名不以为意，“你以为所有人都和你一样变态？”

“嘿！”许莓洲绕到她前面堵着，“我说我是了么我？”

“你不是？”

“我不是变态！”

“嗯，你不变态。”

“那你刚为什么说我变态！”

“我说了吗？”常名板着脸，然后绷不住笑了起来。许莓洲也莫名其妙跟着她笑了一路，她第一次觉得常名的口音听起来不那么刺耳了。

“常名你说，喜欢人，到底是怎么回事？”许莓洲瞧着常名侧脸，“为什么女生会喜欢女生？”

“你有多喜欢梅子望？”常名看看她，“喜欢到想亲她？”

“嗯，不止。”

“想抱抱她？”

“就，想到她，会……有反应。”

“反应？”常名上下来回看她，“什么反应？”

“你是不是故意的？”许莓洲愤愤地，“好了我知道，你肯定是故意的。”

“许莓洲，”常名表情严肃，“我就喜欢你这么没皮没脸。”


	5. Chapter 5

常名这句话不带任何口音。许莓洲被她的认真劲儿给镇住了。

常名眯起眼睛：“许莓洲，你上实验吧。”

“哎你别突然……说这些做什么呀！”许莓洲本来因为“没脸没皮”积攒起来的一点情绪全被常名一句“上实验”的神来之笔给击碎了。她正想怎么把这话接上，是反着接还是正着对，常名指了指街边一道拱门：“到了。”

这片民宅离学校不远，都是老式的筒子楼，外观比许莓洲家那边修整改造过的破旧许多。许莓洲跟着常名上了三层，开了门进去，屋里和外边比，也没好上太多。一间卧室，一个小饭厅，厨房和阳台合在一起，空间非常有限。

“你和你爸妈住一个屋？”许莓洲在卧室门口看了看，靠窗的好像是常名的书桌。

“我家来这儿没多久，临时租的房子。”常名拉出饭桌旁一张椅子给许莓洲坐，“你水瓶给我，没准备一次性的。”

许莓洲看她从保温壶里倒出热水：“你们家也拿炉子烧水？”

“以前用热得快，被我弄炸过一回，再买新的也用得少了。给，小心烫。”

许莓洲接过来吹吹：“没见着电视呢？”

常名也给自己倒了一杯：“搬过来就没安，地方太小了。他们也不总回来，而且我从小就不怎么看电视。”

“也不上网？”

“小时候上，拨号的，上几分钟就得下来。现在说是有宽带了，家里没给办，要查资料就去我爸单位上一会儿。”

许莓洲点点头：“那会不会无聊啊。”

常名喝了口水：“看书呗，电脑里也存了点游戏。”

“你还打游戏呢？看不出来。”许莓洲放下水瓶，“能转转不？”

“你转吧，”常名眼睛随着她走，“没什么好东西。”

“你这儿都有什么书啊？”许莓洲进卧室兜了一小圈就出来了，“我看桌上有一堆。”

“你爱看什么样的？”

“不知道，冯笑林她们爱看男生女生谈恋爱的，梅子望也拉着我看，我觉得特没意思。”许莓洲拿出手机玩上面的水钻，“赵有天成天看打斗升级的那种，我管他借过，跳着看里面主角和女生……亲热的部分。”

“你这么喜欢水钻，为什么总去抠它？”常名像没听见似的把话岔开。

“又不是真钻，掉了再买新的就行了。哎，问你呢，你喜欢什么书啊？”

“和你差不多。”

“这也太敷衍了吧？”许莓洲撇撇嘴，“那我还爱看地摊杂志呢？”

“我也看，那种故事总有无辜民女被人辣手摧花。”常名仍是一脸严肃。

许莓洲笑了：“我说真的，你有喜欢的推荐给我，我可能会喜欢的。”

“等暑假吧。”常名看着许莓洲，“要复习数学吗？”

“你太没劲了，”许莓洲抱怨归抱怨，还是把课本拿了出来，“赶紧复习完考完，暑假就能出去玩了。”

“你暑假要出门？”常名指点她翻到几何部分，有几道大题容易设陷阱。

“看情况吧，你呢？”

“不知道，可能回老家。”

“哦。”许莓洲没再深问。直到上个月她还不敢相信自己能和常名展开像这样你来我往、有问必答的对话。这人和人的关系真是说变就变。

“能再慢一点就好了。”一没留神，许莓洲把想法顺口说了出来。

“什么慢一点？”常名在许莓洲和数学图形之间来回扫视，“我说话快吗？”

“比我想象中快。”许莓洲在图上加了两条辅助线，“这题是这么解吧？”

考前冲刺一个月，许莓洲过得比之前还要稠密。上学做题，放学补课。课间操毕业班可以不用下楼，许莓洲趴着补觉，还要忍受常名那边鼓捣出来的咖啡浓香。

“你肯定长不高，”她指着同桌的鼻子说，“而且这速溶的对身体特别不好。”

“那什么对身体好？”常名眯着眼睛，一口口舔着热咖啡。许莓洲看了，内心一阵毛躁。她在单词卡片上写了几个字母，在常名眼前晃了晃。常名皱了皱眉：

“没皮没脸，许莓洲。”

许莓洲没来得及把鬼脸做完，手上的卡片刷地被人抽走。赵有天边走边念：“Sp……不认识。”他随手一飞，许莓洲追着去够。卡片飘了一会儿，掉到张正桌上继续往下滑，接水回来的班长下意识伸手按住，看了一眼，递给了许莓洲。

“这是什么？你写我猜？”张正嘴边勾出一缕笑意。

许莓洲赶紧把卡片涂黑了：“我瞎写的。”

“说是吃了对身体好的，”哪哪儿都有王星语凑热闹，“都写了什么呀？”

“游戏里的食材，”张正随口就来，“吃了能加防御值的。”

“哦。”王星语坐回去了。

许莓洲的课间觉是彻底不用睡了。趁王星语没看这边，她给张正抱了个拳。然后转过来继续趴着。常名高深莫测地看着她：“怎么，不高兴了？”

“有什么好高兴的，我这么没脸没皮。”

常名用水瓶贴了贴她脸。许莓洲一把夺过来，含着瓶嘴咬了一口，又还了回去。

“王星语看着呢。”常名不紧不慢地说。许莓洲向后一探，王星语正和后座同学聊天呢，压根没往她们这边瞧上一眼。

“你变坏了啊，跟谁学的？”许莓洲盯着常名，常名也学她样，咬了咬那个水瓶，“还是你一直都这么坏？”

“你觉得呢？”常名把咖啡喝完，“我撒谎不打草稿，惯偷，还逼人退学……”

许莓洲干笑一声：“得了吧，惯偷还拾金不昧呢，还追到失主楼下热情归还。”

“你那手机又没镶真钻，我们惯偷看不上。”

“嘴越来越贫，”许莓洲枕着手肘朝她笑，“小嘴叭叭的欠收拾。”

常名眼神荡了一下。许莓洲看出她的心思，连忙拉着一张脸，扮了个很凶的表情：“呔！光天化日——”不等她训完光天化日该当如何如何，老齐指挥几个男生抱着批好的模考试卷浩浩荡荡地涌了进来。再有什么心思也被白纸红字的分数冲淡了七八分。

“许莓洲，你之后打算报哪所啊？”王星语心情不太好，她作为课代表，这回英语带头考烂，被老齐和颜悦色地表扬了一番潜力。

“撑死一中。”许莓洲从未改口，“三中也行，离家近，不用住校。”

“哟，没想过去实验吗？常名要去实验吧？”王星语但凡说两句话都能扯上常名。

“我不一定，实验学费贵。”常名头也没回。

“也没贵很多吧，”王星语讨了个没趣，“你要是考中了，多出来那部分学费我可以帮你……”

“谢了，”常名没让她继续发挥下去，“一中和六中也不错，前五所，学费低，我都备选着。”

“你就没想去学开地铁，或者做蛋糕？”许莓洲把试卷理好收起来，偏头问同桌。

常名顿了一下，说：“齐老师好。”

“嗯？”许莓洲抬了抬眉。刚出去了一阵的老齐突然又杀了回来，站讲台上听着她们说话。

“知道为什么不鼓励你们学蛋糕吗？”齐月砚抻长教鞭敲了敲，“你到普通中学，以后同学有学这，有学那，互不干扰，同学会见了吹牛还能吹到天上。你去学蛋糕，以后全体同学都做蛋糕，同学会怎么开，一人一个大蛋糕？”

葛亮最后几天居然没再逃课，还给老齐捧了场：“老师，以后咱班同学会，我给每人包个大蛋糕！”刘迟立刻配合上去：“我开地铁接送！”底下你一言我一语，连王星语都喊了一嗓子：“我负责给大家做口译！”

“译什么译，谁还带外国老伴来同学会不成？”赵有天最喜欢语文老师，所以一向把中国话看得比天高。

王星语羞红了脸，开始口不择言：“我，我可以把方言译成普通话！”

许莓洲原本是在看热闹，听了这句不由去看常名表情。还好还好，常名很是平静，脸色温暖得像个骷髅。不仅如此，她还前所未有地参与了班级讨论：“那我可以把普通话译成方言。”

全班静了一秒，然后爆发出一阵大笑。

放学前班上几个爱玩爱热闹的都过来找常名说话——“没想到你还挺幽默！”——还有几个同学给她塞了毕业纪念册的分页，在这之前常名可是一张都没收到过。两人回到常名家里，许莓洲把加餐的数学题做完，常名还在填那些查户口似的信息。许莓洲拿过来看看，每张写的都不一样。

“你乱填啊？”许莓洲相信常名能干出这种事。

“这种过后没人会看，”常名瞄了她一眼，“也不是乱填，你看，三月出生的这个常名，和八月十二月这几个，都是我的不同分身。”

“人格分裂？”许莓洲更奇怪了。

“平行世界……不过也算人格分裂。”

“太高深了，哪儿学来的？”许莓洲轮流对比着几张纸上不同性格爱好的常名，“你什么时候喜欢粉色了？太假了吧。”

常名问：“你喜欢粉色吗？”

许莓洲说：“得看什么粉，还有是什么东西，搭配什么颜色也要看。”

“这么麻烦，”常名笔尖点了点，“我以为一般喜欢就说喜欢，说一堆其实还是不够喜欢？”

“哪像你啊，”许莓洲笑眯眯看她，“喜欢还要加一句没皮没脸。”

常名顿了一下，用力搂过她的肩，在脸上啄了一下。

“你干什——”许莓洲看着近在咫尺的常名，胸口闷闷地发胀。

“许莓洲，你接过吻吗？”常名顶了顶她的鼻子，轻轻地问。

“和谁啊？”许莓洲声音低哑，“没有。”

常名拇指捻过许莓洲的唇，许莓洲吐出舌头舔了舔，含住了常名指尖。常名窒了一窒，指甲拨过许莓洲一整列上齿。许莓洲反射性吞了吞，常名指腹触到许莓洲温暖的舌苔。她浑身一颤，抽出了手，显得好奇又惊惧。许莓洲把她拉过来，也先在她脸上亲了一下，接着凑到常名耳边嗅了嗅：“好香。”

常名把她拉远一点，静静地看着她，然后把唇靠上。最后一段距离许莓洲主动迎上了去，直到两人之间再无距离，嘴唇碰在一起，试探着寻找角度，捕捉着对方的呼吸。

等了好一会儿她们才分开。许莓洲回味了一下：“怎么回事，一直嗑着牙？”

“是很奇怪。”常名又试着吻了一次，牙齿还是撞在一起，不像接吻，倒像仇敌相见咬牙切齿。

“我回去上网查一查。”许莓洲挺不好意思，“肯定也有什么窍门，看电视上亲嘴那么多，也没听见大牙叮叮当当打击乐的动静。”

“电视上是演的吧，”常名半信半疑，“能是真亲？”

许莓洲笑了：“那还不真啊？床戏假的也就算了，亲嘴肯定要真亲的。”

“那是不是，多练练，就好了？”常名眼神往下走，落在许莓洲穿着校服的前胸。

“你看哪儿呢？直勾勾色眯眯的。”许莓洲双臂抱起，一脸宁死不屈。

“等以后的，”常名亲了一下她的脸，“倔强的小红军。”

“嘿？你现在不仅话多，连性子都转了是吧！”许莓洲嫌弃地擦了擦脸，又甩了甩手，“小红军连死都不怕，还怕你这糖衣核弹？”

“糖衣……炮弹？”

“蜂蜜核桃！”许莓洲狠拧了一下常名的鼻子，“说得都饿了。给你煮个面吃？”

“我家里人今晚回来，能给我带饭。”常名摸摸鼻子，看着心情不错，“你怎么办？”

“那我回去煮个面吃，省得跟你这儿弄满屋的调料包味儿。”

“别总吃泡面，对胃不好，吃了还不长个儿。”

许莓洲拉起常名站好，和她比了比个头：“看，比你高，你喝咖啡不仅不长个儿，还往回缩缩！”

常名温和一笑：“我妈上大学还在长呢，说明我有潜力。”

许莓洲挑起眉毛：“有潜力那是好话吗？老齐天天夸考差的同学‘你很有潜力，很有进步的空间’，和你一样，自欺欺人。”

“别打击人，我的志愿是长到一米八。”

“干嘛要那么高？穿鞋都买不到合脚的，还是你想进校篮惹那帮小姑娘尖叫啊？”

常名动手抹平许莓洲的眉毛：“你没随她们叫过？”

“有病吧，看着高的就叫。”许莓洲嘟嘟囔囔，“怎么不对着市里的电视塔叫呢？”

“电视塔又不发射荷尔蒙。”

“你真聪明！可惜聪明人一般也不发射荷尔蒙。”

“你就很性感。”

“可不是吗，我……”许莓洲瞪大眼睛，“你说什么？”

“性感，”常名嘴里冒出只有书上会出现的形容词，“许莓洲，你很性感。”

“为什么我听了，又开心……又有点儿恶心？”许莓洲不由反思，“你从哪本外国书上看的？我妈看的那种坦胸露乳时尚杂志上才用这个词。”

“许莓洲，我想……”常名说到一半咬住了牙关，她走上去，抱住了许莓洲，“想快点长大。”

“快了，快了。”许莓洲感受着常名抵过来的胸口和温暖的呼吸，莫名有点想哭，“我们一起长起来吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

出了考场，许莓洲觉得什么人生大考一道关卡，不就那么点事儿，等到高考再用功点好了。

常名约了她晚上去逛漫画书店，这才让她紧张得不行。许莓洲到现在还是不会看漫画，一见着好几个格子拼在一起就开始傻眼。常名私底下笑她脑子被天狗啃了，许莓洲特别不服：“我这叫超越思维，单张图就能包容整个宇宙，靠连环画拼起来算什么本事！”顶完嘴她是舒坦了，接着立马意识到自己平常爱看的小说啊电影啊也都是一字一句、一帧一帧拼起来的。好在常名没再和她钻牛角尖。

常名最近越来越宽容了。许莓洲又是得意又不免担心，生怕哪句话说错，哪件事做得不对，触了常名逆鳞，一朝回到解放前。她还远不够了解常名。她一直忍不住去想，现在是很要好，万一没考上同一个高中，会怎么样；万一哪天不喜欢了，又怎么办。万一的情况实在太多，许莓洲想爆了脑袋也看不清未来。她没听说别人也这样，看过的电影小说里好像也没谁像她这么患得患失。用刚补了一个多月还新鲜热乎的数学话来讲，她没给她和常名的关系找到坐标系原点和轴探出去的方向。

毕业前最后一次返校，许莓洲心思完全不在告别上。她的纪念册让全班都写了一遍，连常年旷课混社会的大小姐冯笑林都给她签了个名。许莓洲在纪念册里特地留出了一页，但她发自内心不想把这一页拿给常名。

“毕业了，开心吗？”她问在她身边默默看书的同桌。

常名说：“嗯。”然后继续沉浸在脑内世界里。

“常名，”许莓洲变得严肃，“常名？”

“嗯？”常名向她侧了侧头，眼睛没有离开书页。

“唉，没事。”许莓洲难以抑制心中的不安。她向后仰着坐，一旁的张正朝她招了招手。

“怎么？”许莓洲觉得张正的表情似曾相识。她回忆了一下，以前张正每次喊梅子望看片，也都是这么一套正气凛然的风姿。张正见她看了过来，传给她一个不透明塑胶袋包着的东西。“回去看”，封口处贴了个纸条。许莓洲掂了掂，方方正正，还挺沉。

“什么呀？”王星语不请自来，“班长，是不是每个人都有啊？”

张正非常配合地从书桌里接二连三地取出不透明塑胶袋，乍看和许莓洲手里的差不多，但要更薄一些。他依次把东西发给了全班。常名也得了一份，让许莓洲拿在手上试了试，果然不一样，每人都有的这个要轻多了。王星语飞快地拆了包装，塑胶袋里装着一张碟片。

“这是三年来班级集体活动的录像剪辑，”张正在老齐的授意下作了说明，“希望大家以后还能记得这个集体，记得这三年我们曾经在一起。”

许莓洲看出常名不想要这东西，连忙哄了哄，让她不管怎样先收起来，真不想要可以出了教室再丢。许莓洲手放进桌肚里摸了摸自己那份，是有个碟片盒的轮廓，但其余的部分又是什么？

全体解散之后，许莓洲留在座位上把最后几张纪念册分页夹好。常名去洗了个手，回来见许莓洲坐着不动，纪念册合着放在面前。

“不想让我给你写这个？”常名点了点册子的硬壳封面。

“不想让你从我这儿毕业。”许莓洲捉住常名那根手指，抓在手心不放。

常名沉默了一下，然后轻轻挠了挠许莓洲手掌。

“走吧，回家。”

“嗯。”许莓洲拉着常名指头摇了摇。

“班长给你什么了？”常名看许莓洲把纪念册放进书包，然后是那个神秘的塑胶袋。

“书吧，感觉像。我拆了好了，你也看看。”

“人家送你的，我这么看，不礼貌吧？”

“管他呢，我愿意让你看。”许莓洲把袋子拉开，除了班级纪念碟，里面果然是一本书。封面花花绿绿的，看标题是那种畅销网络小说。

“班长怎么送人这个？”许莓洲挺惊诧，她看常名反应也差不多。书没有塑封，许莓洲翻了翻，扉页上有字。

“‘赠许大人，小人第一本书，不求您能喜欢。愿您前程平顺，诸事如意。梦里寻欢’。”许莓洲摹仿着张正的腔调念完，“梦里寻欢？”

“是作者，”常名马上回答，“看书名下面，梦里寻欢。”

“梦里……天，正哥自己写的？”许莓洲拍了拍脑袋，想起张正确实偷摸在电脑课上写过什么东西，“厉害了啊，还是亲笔签名……”

“回去查查，可能在网上挺出名。”常名帮她扛了书包，“签名书珍贵，以后可以拍卖。”

“不卖，许大人可不卖。”许莓洲美滋滋地，“你也叫我一声许大人，来？”

“许大……”常名眼睛转了转，“妹子？”

“完了，风味全变了。”许莓洲把头发一散，拎成一边一条双马尾，“许大妹子正要上山采蘑菇，晚上回来给你炖鸡吃。”

“‘哦，天天吃鸡，这真是个好主意！’”常名瓮声瓮气地背诵布朗太太名台词。许莓洲听着笑着，突然两手一颤，头发扑簌坠下，遮住了脸。

“怎么……”常名抱着许莓洲肩头察看她脸色，“出什么……你……是不是，梅子望？”

“你说你干嘛这么聪明？”许莓洲揉揉眼睛，吸了吸鼻子，“什么都瞒不过你。我呢，怎么都傻，总也看不透，总也放不下。”

“说这些做什么？你从来也不傻啊？我哪里聪明，我，”常名把她推到楼梯口的死角，“我只对你才这样！我只对你的事聪明……”

“她明明不会回来了，不会有结果了，为什么我还是放不掉啊！”许莓洲攀着常名，像溺水者攀着木头，“我好怕啊，你也会离开，所有人都会离开，只有我傻站在原地，只有我放不开……”

常名揽着她，也让她揽着。许莓洲哭的时候胸脯一起一伏，隔着校服也看得出饱满的轮廓。常名把手放在许莓洲背上，有节奏地拍打安抚。

“许莓洲，许莓洲，”常名一直叫着她的名字，像是催眠的符咒，像是安神的音符，“许莓洲，跟我走吧，跟我回家。”

许莓洲把常名的脑袋拉近，湿湿地吻了上去。牙齿没再碰在一起，她们补课后的练习并没有白费。舌头追逐着亲近了好一会儿，许莓洲抓着常名的手放在自己心口，托在一侧下方，绕圈动了动。常名受了蛊惑似的，手上用力挤了挤，许莓洲喉间溢出和平时不一样的声音，腿也不自然地夹在了一起。

常名竭力找回一点清醒：“许莓洲，在这儿不行。我们先回去。”

许莓洲半睁着眼看着她：“洗手间……”

“不行，先回去。”常名拉起她，帮她理了理领口，“你脸很红，在户外吹久了热风怕要中暑。回去冲个澡，我等你。”

“常名，”许莓洲被她拉着开始挪步，“你要了我吧。”

“我也想要你，也想被你需要。”

“你弄脏我吧，弄疼我吧。”许莓洲紧紧扣着常名的手，“这样我就能永远记着你了。”

“那我宁愿被你忘了，”常名用力地回握着她，“我不舍得你疼，不想把你弄脏。我喜欢你没皮没脸，干干净净，永远灿烂地笑。”

“常名，你为什么喜欢我啊？”迈出校门口那几步，许莓洲侧了侧脸，不想让保安看到她的泪水。

“喜欢人，非要理由吗？”常名不如许莓洲高，她挽着许莓洲手臂拉近一点，尽量隔开路人的视线。

“不要理由的话，怎么非得是我，不能是别人？”

“你的声音，”常名手肘磨蹭着许莓洲肋间，偶尔碰到那一片柔软，“我第一次听，就很喜欢。”

“声音有什么特别吗？”许莓洲试了好几个奇怪的发音，“很普通啊？”

“很性感。”常名把许莓洲垂在肩上的头发拢到耳后，“想听你各种各样的声音。”

“唉，”许莓洲又夹了夹腿，“怎么办，要不是在街上……”

“别急，马上就到家了。”说着常名加快了脚步。

“常名，你以前，有没有做过？”许莓洲小小声问。

“嗯？”

“我，怕疼……”许莓洲支支吾吾，“会疼吧，头一次……”

常名突然笑了笑：“你可以先在我身上试试。”

“早知道，上回查怎么亲不嗑牙，也把这个查了好了……”许莓洲挺懊恼，“你看了那么多书，上面都没写吗？”

“看过大概知道是怎么回事，实际肯定有出入。”常名抚着许莓洲的手背，“你要怕疼，我们就不进去，不进去也行的。关键是在外边。”

“真的吗？”许莓洲脸烧得慌，“人家不都说进去了才是……”

“我想让你舒服，许莓洲，”常名执起许莓洲的手，“我喜欢你，不是为了让你疼。”

常名把许莓洲送到家楼下：“这个钟点，你家有人吗？”

“大中午的，应该没回来吧。”许莓洲不太肯定，“我先上去看看，不行就去你家。”

“我家地方太小了，”常名给她历数一番，“我睡单人床，一起躺只能侧着身。冲凉的地方也只能勉强站一个人，你恐怕不太习惯。”

“那我先上去，”许莓洲挽着常名手臂不肯松开，“换身衣服再下来。你家人确定不会回来？”

“这两天忙，晚上都不回来。”常名被许莓洲带着摇了摇，“不知道你家人让不让你在外过夜。”

“可能不放心，但怎么说，开学多半也要住校了。我就说去同学家玩，应该没事。而且以前我也去梅子望那儿住过。”

“你是故意的吗，许莓洲？”常名赌气似的一甩手。许莓洲连忙告饶似的逮回来搓搓：“别呀，我就给你举个例子嘛。”

“快上去吧，这会儿你倒不急了。”常名在许莓洲脸上一掐，“我在楼下等你一会儿？”

“嗯，你找个能看见阳台还不晒的地方，等下我从那儿探头出来。”许莓洲吻了吻自己手指，趁小区里没人路过，拿蘸了亲吻的指尖碰了碰常名的唇。然后她飞快奔上楼去，手机在口袋里一颠一颠，敲打着她的腿。

钥匙送进门锁转了一圈她就知道家里有人。才推开门，扎了个大熊围裙的老爸就踩着客厅音响的鼓点出来迎接了她：“回来了？看谁来找你了？”

许莓洲进客厅一看，沙发上的梅子望朝她招了招手。

“老梅？”许莓洲不敢相信自己的眼睛。这不是惊喜，更像是个惊吓。

“没忘了我啊？”梅子望像从前那样，大大方方吃着老爸切好的蜜瓜。

“我以为，你把我给忘了呢。”无数次盘旋过许莓洲脑海却无人可诉的话，此刻终于可以说出，“怎么这么久都没联系？”

“没脸啊，”梅子望擦了擦嘴边的汁水，“你不信吧。”

“是要中考的关系吗？你不想临考前被同学背后指指点点？”

“算是吧。”梅子望耸了耸肩，“考得怎么样？还是准备报一中？”

“你呢，没……耽误吧？”许莓洲想，怎么可能没耽误呢？搬家、转学、承受压力，哪样不会影响备考的心情？

“还好，老娘一向很稳。”梅子望露出熟悉的笑容，“莓狗你真是反了，居然敢怀疑你同桌的水准！”

有那么一会儿，许莓洲仿佛回到了她和梅子望成双入对的逍遥日子，好像什么变故都不曾有过。她翘起小指头点了点老同桌：“你小梅子也是反了，竟敢和本公主顶嘴……”

梅子望惬意地打了个唿哨继续吃瓜，一边上下打量许莓洲：“几日不见，感觉长高了？腿长了一截，后腰曲线更明显了，上头那俩……也挺得鼓鼓的。说，是不是趁我不在，又偷偷给自个儿施肥啦？”

“哪能啊？你要怪，得怪课间操牛奶，还有我爸的营养早餐。”许莓洲抬高嗓音，“爸，你下午不上班了？”

老爸的嗓门努力穿透乐队主唱的音量：“休息！给你和梅子做点好吃的。梅子多久没来了？都放假了留我们家多玩一阵儿吧！”

“下午你没别的安排吧？我当你模特你给我画像吧？之前说好了一考完就给画，别赖啊！”梅子望语带热切，还顺手递过来一条蜜瓜，“对了，问你，我走之后，常名没再找你茬吧？”

“常名？”许莓洲突然想起常名还在楼下等着，心里咯噔一声。平时她看见蜜瓜必定两眼放光，但现在，胃口好像一瞬间离她而去了。

“那个死贱货，”梅子望毫不掩饰爱憎，“老娘可是被她害惨了！”

“怎么回事……”

梅子望狠狠咬了一口瓜：“你听说了吧，手机的事儿。”

“啊。”

“王星语捡的，瞎翻翻出了我留底没删的视频。本来还我也就完了，她打电话问她同桌怎么办，贱人一句话就给我送寡妇齐那儿去了！”梅子望现在提起来还是大为光火，“你说班上那么多人，她对男生都没玩儿阴的，怎么就盯上了咱俩？”

“咱俩，”许莓洲把瓜放下，“什么咱俩。”

“咱俩啊！”梅子望把她揪过来，在她耳边嘶声说，“她以为咱俩搞同性恋，那天不是都骂变态了吗？！”

“这不合理啊，而且你拍视频是和男生……”

“女生，我之前骗你呢。”梅子望松开许莓洲，“我怕连你也觉得我变态，怕你不肯再做我朋友。”


	7. Chapter 7

许莓洲肋间忽然一阵抽痛。她弯着身子揉了揉，努力屏息等这股劲儿过去。梅子望忧心忡忡地看着她：“还好吧？”

“你现在……怎么肯说了？”许莓洲笑得有些艰难，“就不怕我抵触吗？”

“我不知道，莓狗，”梅子望眼皮耷了下去，“我就是……觉得……”

“梅子望，你挺自私任性的你知不知道？”许莓洲哑了嗓子，“走了之后完全不和我联系，现在又不打招呼突然跑过来和我说这些……你还有别的想说吗？”

“许莓洲，”梅子望对着蜜瓜提问，“你第一志愿是一中吗。”

许莓洲也对着蜜瓜回答：“怎么了？”

“你去哪儿我就去哪儿，”梅子望抬起头来，“这几个月没联系你，是我怕自己分神，考不出好分数，就没法兑现和你在一中会师的伟大誓言了。”

“你就没想过我有可能考差了，上不了一中？”许莓洲站得累了，抬腿迈步朝卧室阳台走。她和梅子望牵扯了太久，常名有没有回去，是不是还在阳台下面等？

“我从来不想坏的可能，”梅子望尾随上来，“而且王星语说你最后一段时间数学上来了，我觉得你一定没问题。”

“你还和王星语交流这些？”许莓洲警惕道，“我以为你和谁都断了联系。”

“我……她，她觉得对不起我，在我搬家前找上门来，软磨硬泡要了联系方式……”

“我的事情，你为什么不直接问我，为什么要绕一大圈去问别人？”许莓洲刷地拉开阳台门，假装观察花草。常名站在一块比较隐蔽的阴凉处，正抬头看向她这边。

许莓洲的心好像被尖锐的爪子勾了一下，速度快得来不及感到疼痛。她进到屋里摸出手机，翻电话簿的时候想起常名去学校虽然会带手机，但一般不开机。也只能试试了。

梅子望跟在她左右絮絮解释，许莓洲关了耳朵，完全没听。她点了一下标记为“补课”的那个号码，停了停，听筒传出拨号的嘟声。许莓洲马上掐断了，调出短信界面：“‘我先不过去’。”常名很快回了过来：“‘好’。”

“考完了你还补课？”梅子望盯着她屏幕，“今天下午就补？”

“那王星语还说什么了？”许莓洲把手机锁了，“没提我新志愿是附近的三中？”

梅子望叹了口气：“……说了，还说你和常名做了同桌，走得很近。我真怕那贱人照着整我的套路欺负你，但离了太远又什么忙也帮不上，只能卯足了劲儿考出高分，等开学了我们还能腻在一起。”

许莓洲不知道要怎么接。她跺了跺脚，穿过满屋的海豚音去找老爸：“爸，饭快好了吗？”

老爸拿炒勺拨着锅里的菜：“快了快了，你和梅子进屋玩去，别在这儿碍事吸油烟。”

“我楼下走走，饭好了叫我！”许莓洲趿了个凉拖哒哒跑出家门，把梅子望一个人留在客厅里。

到了楼下，许莓洲绕着家里窗户看不到的地界出了小区。脑子和心都乱成一团，她完全不想见到梅子望，也不想听她在耳边絮絮试探。这人只不过离开了两个月，那张脸却依稀褪去了许莓洲记忆中泛着金色绒毛的柔软。

这都是常名的错。是常名让梅子望变成现在的梅子望。是常名毁掉了一切。

许莓洲捶响常名家的门。一下，两下。门开了，常名的脸出现在铁栅门后面。逆光的幽黑眼睛见了许莓洲，开了花似的绽放笑意。

“我想你不来了。”常名很快开了门锁，许莓洲站在门口没动，“怎么？太阳晒晕头了？”

“梅子望回来了。”许莓洲觉得门口毕竟不是说话的地方，她抛出这句，就敞开门走了进去，“她说你陷害她，就因为她是同性恋。”

“她就是同性恋，”常名把门带上，“我没诬陷她，这种事齐老师知道了也不会公开，是她自己选择了逃走。”

“你把自己撇得一干二净！”许莓洲在家里发泄不了的情绪在这个陌生的房间里仿佛找到了出口，“明明是你害得她不得不逃！”

“我没逼她，”常名轻轻地说，“我没逼她和别人做，没逼她拍视频，没逼她拍完不删存着，没逼她不锁手机，也没逼她明知道你喜欢她还像遛狗似的天天吊着你骂你骚看你笑话。”

“强词夺理，要不是你……”许莓洲蹲了下去，“要不是你……”

常名也蹲下去，拨了拨许莓洲的刘海。许莓洲愤愤地把她甩开，常名锲而不舍地摸回来，许莓洲再甩，常名再回来。许莓洲甩不动了，她埋着脸闷闷地说：“我觉得一切都是你的阴谋。你都算计好了，先揪着梅子望小辫子把她撵走，然后引着我一头栽进来，最后看我在坑底出不去，追着自己的尾巴团团打转，你就快活了，是不是，常名？”

说到后来她的肚子不争气地叫唤起来，原本沉郁的氛围被彻底破坏。见许莓洲埋着脸不动，身体缩得更小，常名伸出手去，在许莓洲裙裤底边勾了一下。许莓洲惊得一下坐到地上：“你，你干什么！”

“饿了，去买点吃的。”常名站了起来，“你有想吃的吗？”

“我，我得回家，”许莓洲被常名碰了一下，腰都软了，“我爸做了饭，梅子望也在。”

常名点了点头：“那快回去吧。看你跑来跑去，又一身汗。要不要吃雪糕？”

“不，不吃了。”许莓洲勉强站起来，走到门那儿，“对了，哪天出分填志愿来着？”

常名说了个日子。许莓洲“嗯”了一声：“填志愿那天上午，你和我一起去找老齐吧。”

常名贴过来，按着许莓洲的肩吻了她。许莓洲在常名嘴里艰难吐字：“你干嘛……我又没答应和你报同一所……”

“那你会后悔的，”常名非常严肃，“别让人生留有遗憾，许莓洲。”

“真不知道你是冷幽默还是没幽默。”许莓洲捏了捏常名的腰，“听着，你最好每天许愿祝福梅子望能上一所好学校，不然我……”

“不然你就杀了我，然后挫骨扬灰。”常名把许莓洲的手放在自己心口，“每年祭日你都朝天上扔一颗水钻，骂我是赝品，骂贱货常名毁掉了你心里永远的钻石恒星。”

“这么狗血，你书读傻了吧？”许莓洲手托在常名下方揉了揉，“你明知道我喜欢水钻，你明知道我最喜欢水钻……”

“快回去吃饭吧。”常名拍了拍她。许莓洲正要说什么，她的手机在裙裤兜里嗡嗡振动起来。许莓洲接了起来。

“喂，爸？我去买杂志了，就来。”许莓洲挂了电话，发现常名正看着她笑，“干嘛？借我十块，我钱包落家了……不借我就动手抢。”

“撒谎不眨眼，不给钱就抢，”常名拿了二十给她，“常小偷对上了许大盗，般配。”

“瞧把你给美的，”许莓洲一把夺过钞票，想了想说，“喂，你不是真偷过东西吧？我要是错怪了你，给你赔礼道歉。”

“没偷过，想偷的倒是有。”常名拨开许莓洲鬓角，吻了吻她耳垂，“就一样，许大人猜我什么时候能得手。”

“偷、腥、猫！”许莓洲臊得耳朵喷火，“等着啊，哪天不先把你破开捅顺了大人我随你姓！”

常名又亲了她一口，把她推出门外：“等你，常莓洲常大人。”

许莓洲跺了跺脚，一溜烟跑下了楼。中途路过报刊亭，梅子望爱看的漫画杂志刚上，许莓洲给她带了一本。路上翻看了几页美少年彩图，许莓洲想起几个月前自己还一门心思学画妖娆小受讨好梅子望。这人真是此一时彼一时。不知道常名喜欢看她画什么花样。

许莓洲到家先冲了个凉。跑了半天，哪儿哪儿都汗津津的。尤其是那哪儿，被常名逗了几回，水得都透出来了。许莓洲让花洒对着自己，淅淅沥沥淋下去，带走夏天的燥热。

出来看见梅子望在餐桌边上，筷子小口小口扒饭，兴致明显不高。老爸倒吃得很香，客厅里不知哪个独立乐队主唱沙哑地哼着小调。

“爸，汤慢点儿喝。”许莓洲坐下来给自己盛了半碗饭，“老梅下午什么安排。”

“当模特等你画像啊？”梅子望挺胸坐正，“不许找理由推脱啊，我现在来一次也不容易。”

“那行。晚上呢？”许莓洲夹了点菜，“几点回去？”

“想住这儿，”梅子望看了看老爸，“方便吗？”

老爸挥了挥手：“住吧住吧，都那么好的朋友了别总拘着，当自己家，啊？”

许莓洲本来还在搜肠刮肚找理由，老爸这么一说，她再把人赶回去，反倒格外别扭。她斟酌了一下，用商量的口气说：“要不老梅，我们下午去逛街，反正你要住下来，晚上再给你画。”

“行啊，”梅子望往碗里多添了几片肉，“晚上画，画困了就睡。”

“明天给你们做营养早餐，”老爸拍板了，“正是长身体的年纪，吃饱吃好。”

许莓洲默默地咽下米粒。梅子望的事情，要是早一步和她联系，又或者晚几天报完志愿再来见她，她的心情可能都不会像现在这样，不上不下，焦灼又惶恐。选择哪所学校恐怕都很难不留遗憾。她打算先等出分，报完之后守口如瓶能拖就拖，再求着老爸找个地方度假或者怎样，一直躲到开学，木已成舟生米熟饭。

“下午想逛哪儿啊？”梅子望怼了怼她，“商厦？电玩城？游乐场？剧院？”

“去书店吧，我查到一家新开的，也卖漫画，有你喜欢的那种，日版台版的。”许莓洲不是为了梅子望才查的，她是查别的事儿碰巧看到了书店地址。

“太赞了，”梅子望恢复了点笑容，“连你这个不爱看书的都觉醒了要逛书店，等上了一中你是不是干脆霸着年级前十不下来了？”

“分数出了吗？”老爸一只耳朵听着吉他扫弦，另一只耳朵听到了一中，“哪天报志愿？”

许莓洲举起手打住：“吃饭不谈学习。爸你喜欢的那个帅哥贝斯手他们乐队今天发单曲，等会儿我帮你看看资源出没出。”

“噢！”老爸饭都不顾吃了，“小伙老帅了！那眉眼，那指法……”

许莓洲成功转移视听，趁梅子望没挑起新的话题，赶紧把碗里东西扫了个干净。

下午她们到了书店，梅子望一头扎进美男的海洋。许莓洲在店里走了走，发现也有女生和女生谈恋爱的品种。她以前听说过，但对待起来就和其他漫画一样没有差别，与其一格一格去理顺序找关联，她宁愿抱着本小说看。

今天梅子望有句话她听了觉得奇怪。梅子望说她不爱看书。许莓洲反思了一下，她的书好像都在家里看了，看完放回书房，和老妈那些专业书摆在一起，外人进去参观了也挑不出哪些是她这个年纪的小姑娘爱看的读物。反过来在学校，除了必须交的作业，许莓洲提不起兴致看任何带字的东西。梅子望总把漫画杂志带去，趁老齐不注意还四处传阅。许莓洲没那个闲情逸致，她是真懒啊，多一点事儿都嫌麻烦。

许莓洲手指抚过一排排花花绿绿的封面。她想给常名选一本，又不知道哪种好看。梅子望突然举着什么朝她舞动手臂，示意她过去。

“莓狗，看，”梅子望把书摊在她眼前，许莓洲一眼扫到作者，梦里寻欢，“我喜欢的作者，出书了！”

“啊，”许莓洲比划了一下，“就是那个……”

“我上电脑课总看她连载！”梅子望兴奋地抓着书翻来翻去，“她写男的写可好了！肉特别香！哎，出书版把肉删了，我看看怎么回事……完蛋，该告白的地方都改成了兄弟情深，真是暴殄天物，好好的黄花闺女被猪啃了……”

许莓洲看着梅子望一惊一乍时喜时忧，那种一切都还像从前，什么变节都不曾发生的错觉又涌了回来，浪涛似的拍打着她的脸她的眼，温暖中带着苦涩。

“嗨，我又自顾自说个没完，”梅子望把书抱在胸前，很宝贝地悠了悠，“怎么了莓狗，一直盯着这一片展架，你这文盲也想学着老梅看书？”

“帮我选两本吧，我不知道哪本写得好。”许莓洲指着那些轻松夸张的标题，笑了笑，“你记不记得一年级有段时间冯笑林总往班上带小说，每天都不重样的，班上女生都看疯了？”

“是啊，我好不容易抢到了拉着你看，没想到你个文盲对书完全不感冒。”梅子望找了一圈，拿了几本标题偏严肃的给了她，“你先看这些入门，后面还想看了我给你按作者开书单。”

“老梅，你是不是也看两个女生的那种？”许莓洲装作无意地问。

“也看，好看的不多。最后还是看男的去了。”老梅继续在书架间狩猎，“其实也很神奇，你看这些书，基本都是女生写的，虽然写的是男生的事儿，但是别的女生看了都能理解，而且特别喜欢。我有段时间特别想和梦里寻欢本人见个面，看她脑子里那些稀奇古怪的东西是怎么长出来的。这种人精着呢，我就喜欢这样的。”

下午的斜阳透过书店的窗子点亮她的笑脸。许莓洲凝视着梅子望脸颊上的绒毛，那淡淡的金色十分柔软。

“对了莓狗，”梅子望在书店里荡了一圈，“你一说我想起来，两个女生的，两个女生的，有了，这本。我买给你看吧，别的不说，我最担心你被常名那种人一句话误导，觉得你亲爱的老梅是个变态。”

“哪能呢？”许莓洲揽着梅子望的肩，“我们老梅才不是变态，是变变变态。”


	8. Chapter 8

有了之前的稠密备考作对比，许莓洲的暑假过得非常之稀。每天趴在家里，看几页老妈收藏的冷僻书，看几页老梅给推的畅销书，照着书店里淘来的经典漫画练练分镜，时时刻刻跟着客厅里老爸新粉的乐队一起滚动摇摆。一周不到许莓洲就觉得自己闲得快发霉了。她开始勤快地跑去常名家补课，补课的内容从中考数学拓展到了高一数学，还有一些课外实践的内容，比如练习发出各种各样的声音。总之一言难尽。

“所以实验的学费那么贵，你怎么办？是准备去偷，还是我给你去抢？”许莓洲仰面倒在常名的单人榻上。两人刚结束一轮练习，面对面勾着肩吹着冷气。

“也没那么困难，大不了我把你典当出去，学费说来就来了。”常名上身撑起来一点，对准了许莓洲两轮慢慢沉下，柔柔地摩挲着，激起许莓洲一阵爽快的惊栗。

“你家里人都不回来吗？”许莓洲又来了感觉，她敞开一点，蹭了蹭常名，“门锁好了吗？”

“你总是担心得特别多，”常名调整了姿势，错开膝盖和许莓洲交叉在一起，“你是不是每天都会想，如果她学费交不起怎么办，如果高中不在一个班怎么办，如果她喜欢上别人了怎么办，如果有一天要分开了怎么办，我们还都这么年轻……我说许大人……就是劳心的命……”

许莓洲在常名的言语顶撞下呼吸得支离破碎，糊成一团的脑子来不及担心任何身外之事。常名的手掌贴在她的手心，扣在一起的手指像一个永恒的誓言。许莓洲确实不相信什么永远。人人都追捧钻石的品质，她偏不喜欢，宁愿去爱常换常新的水钻。常名是不是她的水钻？她会不会在常名这儿把爪子和牙齿都磨得秃了，以后再也没法去爱别人？

许莓洲抱紧常名，在汹涌的忘我之中，只有这个人给了她一个支点，一个坐标系的原点。

许莓洲慢慢苏醒，找回了消失的自我和慢下来的呼吸。她抚了抚常名的脸，然后挪了挪手，找到被她们踢到一旁的水钻手机。许莓洲从手机壳上揭下一枚红色的人造晶体，试了试黏性。然后瞄准了把它贴在常名胸口，盖住了现在平静下去的那一点。

“这是，”常名在这个红点和许莓洲之间来回地看，“一个标记？”

“常名，再过十年、二十年，甚至五十年，以后你看到街边小店卖这种不值钱的东西，还能有一会儿重新想起我，那我就很开心了。”

“我记得你，许莓洲。”常名也从手机壳上取了一颗红水钻，贴在许莓洲的眉心，“这颗红色的星星就是你，你是一颗闪闪的红星……”

许莓洲把常名拉下来紧紧搂着：“没毛病，许大人是你永远倔强的小红军。”

报到那天她们也是一起去的，还提前了一点。学生可以选择走读或者住校，有些家里条件好的甚至直接在学校对面小区买了套房。许莓洲磨破嘴皮说动了老爸拿出私房钱——“爸你随便拿几套绝版唱片拍卖变现都不止这个钱，不然我帮你挂网上便宜卖。”——加入了买学区房的行列。新房子不大，只比常名家租的那套宽敞一点。但对于许莓洲来说，即使只有一张床能安下她和常名，那也就足够了。

“有家就是舒坦，”许莓洲在沙发上打滚，“都不想上学了。”

常名背上两个书包，很轻，开学没什么东西：“走了许大人，再不出发，实验的大门将永远为你关闭。”

“那你一定要同甘共苦，陪我去复读，”许莓洲又滚了两下，头发乱了一半，她伸手抚了抚，“常大人，快帮本宫梳梳！”

常名在镜子前找了一圈。新买的梳子又遭到许莓洲荼毒，闪闪地贴满了水钻。

“你这个爱贴水钻的毛病，”常名捉着许莓洲薄薄的发丝，梳得端端正正，“最好永远也别改。待会儿发下课本，你把每一页都贴满，怎么样？”

“我倒是想。”许莓洲顺从地露出脖颈。常名用梳子齿在那儿拨了一下，挠痒痒似的，然后她把梳子别在许莓洲发间：“您发话吧许大人，要一个马尾，还是两个？”

“一个，一个，”许莓洲笑笑，“双马尾是稀有造型，你喜欢晚上梳给你看。”

“我喜欢你什么也不梳。”常名给她扎好发绳，上面缀着森林色的水钻。

“那，我喜欢你直接剃个光秃秃。”许莓洲让发辫留在常名手心，左右甩甩。

常名扳过许莓洲的脸：“就仗着我喜欢你。”

“知道你喜欢我没皮没脸。”许莓洲吐吐舌尖，和常名交换了一个吻，“走，陪许大人上学。”

排在实验中学的新生报到队伍中，许莓洲集中精力求神拜佛，祈求让常名和她分在同一个班。但看起来今天神佛都没上岗，或者像老爸一样被天空民谣乐队劫持了耳朵。许莓洲一步三回头地和常名拉开距离。她们的教室分别设在两幢教学楼，好在中间有一道长廊联结，课余的时候师生可以利用长廊上的小型休息室讨论问题。许莓洲觉得她和常名两个在学校包间教室讨论情感问题实在招摇，不如晚上回家再讨论到午夜三更。

和常名暂时分别让她不太痛快。新的环境新的同学，全市的好苗苗怪苗苗都考了进来，许莓洲不觉得她能在这儿交到什么真心朋友。她顺着门牌找到了自己的教室，靠窗有个男生正埋头写字，背影看起来很熟悉。

“正……梦里寻欢！”许莓洲刻意压住了声音，像对暗号一样喊了张正。

张正猛地坐直，循着她的声音看了过来：“许莓洲？”

许莓洲可算来了点兴致。她进了教室，对着她常坐的张正斜前方和隔了过道旁边一组的两个座位选了一会儿，最后索性换了个思路，径直走过去坐到张正后面。

“寻欢大哥，久仰久仰，幸会幸会。”许莓洲能想到张正考进实验，但同班同学可算是极大的缘分，她和常名都没轮到这么好的待遇。

“网名私底下叫叫就好，记得替我保密啊？”张正一脸冷峻，看来是要在新班级打造新形象。

“没问题正哥，那这回你还打算做班长不？”

“不做了，低调，低调。”

“新文还填不填啦？”

“我也愁呢，开学应该挺忙，争取不断更吧……”

“之前的那本，帮我再签一本给老梅好不好？还是你希望我继续对她保密？我一个暑假都没告诉她、”

“梅子？”张正听到旧人也是一愣，“她回来了？”

“回了，上一中了，分差一点没到实验线。我和她约好了至少每个月见一面。”

“你和那谁，还好吧？”张正应该是看出来她和常名的关系转折，但直到毕业也从来没有问过。

“挺好的。”许莓洲决定这件事上只要张正不细问，她不展开说，“我想了想，如果告诉老梅，她最喜欢的寻欢大人就是正哥，老梅会对你辛苦维持的女生形象产生幻灭。所以我就没告诉她。”

“多谢许大人，我的把柄可是牢牢攥在了你手上。”张正肃穆地凝视空气中的一个定点，“但愿能把这个人妖形象永远维护下去。”

“你怎么偏偏要扮成女的，”许莓洲说，“而且看你写东西，不像是要勾搭小姑娘。”

张正沉默了一会儿：“如果我说我是女的，同时又喜欢男的，你怎么想。”

“觉得你变态？哈，连常名现在都不这么说了，这是不动脑子的回答。”许莓洲考虑了一会儿，教室里陆续进了更多同学，“正哥，即使在实验这种地方，不动脑子的家伙也不会少。刚才你和我说的事儿，可千万别让别人知道。”

“嗯，”张正在她前面坐好，“这我都想过。谢了许大人。”

“客气啥。”许莓洲看着一个班主任模样的人从门外走上讲台，底下同学声音转小。她拿出本子，想了想，写了两行字，给张正塞了过去：

“‘像梦里寻欢这种宅心仁厚的小妮子，翻遍整个实验都再找不出第二个了。’”

张正没过一会儿也回了一条。许莓洲像之前替梅子望传小条那样，从桌子靠窗的侧边小心翼翼地接过，上面：“‘别怕，会有汉子替你好好干她。’”

“没脸没皮，”许莓洲乐了，“我敬那人是条汉子。”

第一天没什么事，介绍完高中的很快就解散了，住校同学熟悉宿舍，许莓洲这样的直接回家。她和常名约好了，为掩人耳目，放学不一起走，在校假装不认识，偶尔遇见了，晃一下校徽上的水钻当作接头暗号，非常规范，相当刺激。

出了电梯，许莓洲把钥匙串翻出来，还没找到对的那一把，家门就为她敞开。常名系了条围裙站在离门口不远的地方，等着她。

许莓洲连忙进去，把门带上。从门开那一刻起，她眼睛就没离开过常名。她咽了咽口水：“常名你这是，真空围裙？”

常名走过来，抱着吻她。许莓洲跳了跳脚：“哎，一身汗！你让我先冲个凉。”

常名说：“一起冲吧。”

一起一起一起吧，这几个字在许莓洲脑子里颠来倒去，彻底烧化了她的理智，七窍都要喷出热腾腾的蒸汽，彩虹色的。

她们一起冲到了天黑。晚饭是常名的试做品，盘子里小小一团，用肉眼判断不出原来是什么东西。许莓洲硬着头皮，夹出来一点尝了尝。

“好吃……”她又吃了一口，“是什么？”

“草莓鸡肉沙拉，脆的是腰果和豌豆。”

许莓洲努力把常名说的食材和眼前奇怪的东西联想在一起：“啊，所以是什么放多了……”

“沙拉酱上色有点用力了……而且中间冲了一个凉，印象中我可能加了两次。”

许莓洲看了看常名带有歉意的脸色，无比严肃地宣判：“该打。”

常名垂下头，送上脸颊。许莓洲伸手轻轻拍了拍，然后凑过去亲了一下。

“以后一起做吧。”许莓洲说，“我也想学起来。”

“做好了有奖励吗？”常名蹭了蹭她的鼻子。

“我就是你的奖励。”许莓洲笑了起来，“还是说你想要更多？”

“足够了。”常名轻轻地说，“再多吃点吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莱茵石是人造的，但哪怕是所谓天然的钻石，如果没有人工的切割和打磨，也不可能成为永恒的结晶。


End file.
